Darkmère
by Zech Merquise
Summary: L'histoire raconte l'aventure d'un jeune homme qui va etre enlevé, à la suite de la mort de ses parents, par une organisation malveillante. Cette ci va lui mettre une idée en tête, tué la responsable de tous ses problèmes. La Déesse Athèna. Humour, action
1. Darkmère

**DARKMERE**

«Non ! Ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie ! »

L'homme avança, lentement, s'approchant de l'enfant.

Shikki attention ! Cours !

Ah, je ne peux plus bouger, Sephiroth aide moi !

L'homme s'avança près du pauvre enfant. L'homme était assez grand, avec une longue chevelure blanche, descendant jusqu'au bas du dos. Il portait une longe cape noire. Il planta son regard d'une pâleur extrême dans les yeux du garçon tétanisé. Il leva une main, et la posa, toujours avec beaucoup de délicatesse, sur l'épaule de Shikki.

« Ne crains rien petit, dit-il en souriant. Ca ne sera pas douloureux, ton cauchemar va s'arrêter maintenant. »

Le petit tomba, inanimé. Il avait le regard vide, et sa peau était devenue toute blanche, comme vidée de son sang. Sephiroth essaya de secourir son ami, mais il était bloqué, comme s'il n'était plus libre de ses mouvements, contrôlé par l'étrange individu. L'homme disparu aussitôt dans un brouillard épais, comme il était venu.

Sephiroth, à nouveau libre de ses mouvements accourus près de son ami.

« Shikki ! Réponds-moi ! Non ! C'est impossible ! Réponds-moi ! Shikki ! Non ! »

Sephiroth se retrouva sur son lit, le front plein de sueur, son cœur battant à mille a l'heure. « Que s'est il passé ? Shikki ! Où suis-je ? »

Il avait encore fait ce rêve qui le hantait depuis l'arrivé de cet individu à la cape noire.

« Ce.. N'était qu'un rêve, balbutia-t-il...Ces visions ne cesseront donc jamais. Et si elles étaient le prélude d'un événement terrible ? Si tout ça devenait réel ? Oh la là ! Mais je délire ou quoi ? Tous ces films fantastiques ne sont pas très bons pour moi. Et d'ailleurs, je connais même pas de Shikki. Et c'était quoi cet endroit ? »

Sephiroth se lève de son lit tant bien que mal, et sort de sa chambre.

Salut maman !

….

Maman ? T'as encore été te coucher tard hier. Dit-il en souriant.

….

Maman ? Attention j'ouvre la porte.Maman !

Vas-t'en s'il te plait, répondit sa mère en pleurant

Sephiroth voit le corps d'un homme gisant au sol.

Que…Qu'est-il arrivé a papa ?

Elle retient une larme.

- Ton père, ton père est mort chéri… »

Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tais-toi ! Papa ne peux pas être mort, c'est impossible !

…..

Non….

Il s'agenouille et pleure.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Il s'enfuit en courrant dans sa chambre et s'enferme. Il pleure tous les litres de son corps. « Pourquoi… Que s'est-il passé…Je n'imagine pas la vie sans lui. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. J'aurai du le protéger… Pourquoi je n'ai rien fait… Il a tant fait pour moi… Je n'ai même pas pu le remercier. Je…Je m'en voudrai toujours… Mais, que s'est-il passé ? Papa, pourquoi me laisses-tu seul, je ne saurai pas protéger maman sans toi… Je ne comprends pas. Je… POUM ! Un bruit retentit dans la chambre des parents de Sephiroth.

MAMAN !

A la vitesse d'un Karl Lewis, Sephiroth accourt dans la chambre de ses parents. C'est avec horreur qu'il découvre sa mère, avec un python 357 magnums améliorés dans la main. Elle venait de se donner la mort, sans doute qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans son mari.

« Non…. Pas toi maman… il tombe à terre… Non… Ce n'est pas possible…Les dieux m'ont abandonnés .il s'évanouit. »

Sephiroth se trouve dans une chambre très claire. Il voit apparaître l'homme à la cape noire.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour…

Un grand jour … Ou suis-je ici ?

Tu comprendras plus tard.Tu as encore un long chemin à parcourir.

Mais qui êtes-vous, quel est cet endroit ?

Je ne peux pas répondre, la vérité… Toi seul la connais.

Mais c'est impossible, je n'ai rien à voir dans vos affaires !

Ha ha ha ! On se reverra par la suite. Entraînes-toi bien !

Et l'homme disparu à nouveau.

Que je m'entraîne ? Hé attendez ! Ne partez pas, ne me laissez pas tout seul !

Sephiroth se réveilla allongé dans la chambre de ses parents.

« Papa, je trouverai ce qui a causé ta mort. Je vengerai ta mort. Je te le promets. » Sephiroth remarqua alors, que son défunt père, avait été vidé de tout son sang.

«Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? J'ai besoin de me reposer de tout ça. Mais c'est bizarre, je pensais que je serai beaucoup plus triste que ça. C'est comme si après m'être évanoui, j'avais perdu tous les sentiments que j'éprouvai pour mon père.Je vais me reposer, je suis probablement sous le choc, c'est pour ça, je ne crois pas encore avoir réalisé ce qui se passe… »

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, on toque à la porte. Sephiroth ouvre la porte et voit deux inconnus.

Bien le bonjour !

Qui êtes vous ?

Nous sommes, des gens qui prennent les enfants sans parents, pour les emmener dans un foyer ou ils seront nourris et protégés. Nous appelons ceci le jardin aux milles fleurs. C'est le seul endroit du pays ou des fleurs poussent, c'est un lieu magique, ou les enfants s'amusent, rient, dansent, chantent, un lieu ou tous les soucis s'en vont !

A ces mots, on voit un sourire sur le visage de Sephiroth, qui semble envoûté par tous les mots qui sortent de la bouche de cet homme.

- Mais attendez, comme savez vous que je suis orphelin ?

Nous nous attendions à cette question. Vois-tu, nous travaillons en étroite collaboration avec Hadès, qui, tu dois t'en douter est un Dieu. Grâce à lui, on peut trouver rapidement tous les êtres qui ont besoin de nous. C'est grâce à lui que le jardin a été créé.C'est un homme bon. Il nous a donné à tous ces pendentifs qui nous donnent une force supérieure. Il permet également d'oublier ses chagrins, et tu verras, tu oublieras vite tes parents.

Non, je ne veux pas oublier mes parents, même s'ils sont morts !

Tu n'auras qu'à l'enlever !

Mais si je ne pense plus a eux, comment je vais penser a enlever le pendentif pour penser à eux ?

Hahaha ! Tu es compliqué tu sais.Je t'expliquerai tout en détail plus tard.Mais tu dois savoir, que depuis plusieurs mois, quelqu'un fait le mal parmi les nôtre. Il enlève les enfants, et les emmène on ne sait où. Cette personne est le mal incarné. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle nous veut, mais Hadès est un homme bon, et refuse de lui faire du mal. Nous allons t'emmener au jardin des fleurs, on te racontera tout ça en détail.

C'est ainsi que Sephiroth, abandonne sa maison, mais il ne sait pas encore où va le mener son destin.


	2. Emerveillement

**Emerveillement**

Sephiroth arriva au jardin des fleurs.Quant il le découvrit, il s'émerveilla, il ne pensait pas qu'un tel lieu puisse existait. Le soleil rayonnait, comme si ce lieu lui-même attirait le soleil. Il y avait des fleurs partout, et c'était la première fois que Sephiroth en vit, hormis une fleur de tournesol que lui avait offerte sa mère… Il se souvenu alors de ce que lui avait dit sa mère sur les tournesols. « Cette fleur fleurit au soleil, d'où son nom. Elle nous montre un grand sourire chaque jour. Donc, si un jour, tu passes des moments difficiles tu n'auras qu'à la prendre et la coller contre ta peau, et ainsi tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. » Il savait qu'ici il pouvait oublier tous ses chagrins, il serait coupé du monde, un monde où règne la terreur, ou le mal sévit tous les jours. Le meurtre étrange de son père n'était pas le premier ainsi. Dans la ville de Nibelheim, il y a eu beaucoup de meurtres de ce genre, aux raisons inexpliquées. Mais tout ceci allait enfin finir, Sephiroth savais que sa vie allait changer. Fini la période du malheureux Sephiroth.

Et voila, nous sommes arrivé, j'espère que ça te plait.

Je… C'est magnifique !

Vous étés ici chez vous, nous allons vous raccompagner dans vos quartiers.

Ils arrivent devant un grand bâtiment qui aurait besoin d'une petite rénovation. Sephiroth hésita avant d'entrer dans ce vieux bâtiment, qui ressemblait plus à un château hanté.

« Ouahhhh ! C'est magnifique ! Qui aurait cru que cette vieille baraque abrite de si belles choses ! »

Sephiroth découvrit à l'intérieur, de nombreux tableau de la Mythologie Grecque. Il en reconnut pas mal, mais resta un moment devant un tableau.

C'est qui lui ?

L'homme répondit amusé : Lui, c'est Hadès, celui qui a construit ce jardin et cette maison.

J'aimerai bien le rencontré, après tout ce qu'il a fait, pour le remercié.

L'homme fut surpris de cette remarque. Vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire de la mythologie Grecque ?

Non pourquoi ?

L'homme fut rassuré.Très bien, je vais vous la racontez. Autrefois, dans la Grèce antique, les dieux cohabitaient dans un endroit appelé l'olympe. Il y avait le Dieux Zeus, son frère Poséidon, qui lui attirait toujours ses foudres, ainsi que sa sœur Artémis.

Mais leurs parents ? Ah j'y suis ils étaient orphelin, c'est pour ça que vous avez crée cet endroit, en faveur des dieux pas vrai ?

Hahaha! Non, ils avaient des parents.Ils s'appelaient Hadès, et Athéna. Si Hadès a toujours un homme très bon et juste, qui s'occupait toujours très bien de ses enfants. Athéna était une femme très crainte, elle sévissait partout ou elle passait. Une sombre nuit d'hiver,

Il tua ses enfants !

Non non il ne tua personne.

Il leurs fit du mal !

Non non, laisse moi finir veux-tu. Hadès, était un bon père, probablement le meilleur qu'il n'est jamais existé jusqu'a maintenant. Bon, je reprends mon histoire. Une sombre nuit d'hiver,

I…

Chut ! Alors qu'il dormait paisiblement sous l'emprise d'Hypnos, sa femme, cette traîtresse, pris les enfants, et s'échappa. Le lendemain, Hadès seul, fut plongé dans un profond désespoir. Il ne voulait pas un instant croire que sa femme lui est volé ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la femme qu'il aimait. Par contre, Athéna, le mal en personne, dit à Hadès, que s'il ne lui laissai pas la Terre a elle seule, elle tuerait les enfants. Hadès, fut désemparé, mais pour le bonheur de ses enfants, accepta, c'est alors qu'il devint le Dieu des enfers.

Mais c'est terrible, mais comment a-t-il fait pour revenir sur la terre et construire ce jardin ?

Grâce a un de ses fils, Poséidon, le Dieux des océans.

Mais comment ?

Tu ne comprendrais pas, même si je prenais du temps de te l'expliquer.

Sephiroth continua de traverser cette immense maison, bien plus grande qu'elle ne le laissait dire de l'extérieur. L'homme lui montra sa chambre, une vaste pièce, ainsi qu'une sale de bain, avec un jacuzzi.

Mais c'est le paradis ici !

En quelque sorte oui…Mais venez, nous avons quelque chose d'autre à vous montrer.Je pense que ça vous fera plaisir.

L'homme l'emmène dans une chambre spécial du manoir, fermée a clé.Dans cette pièce pas comme les autres, outre le froid, sans doute du au fait qu'il n'y est pas de toit, ainsi que les petites émanations de brouillard noir, trônait une immense statue du dieux des enfers, Hadès.

Mais c'est impossible ! Le ciel est noir, avec plein d'étoiles ! Il y a dix minutes, le soleil était au beau fixe…

Je sais. Cette salle s'appelle, le lieu du culte. C'est ici que viennent tous les enfants, pour remercier Hadès et reçoivent leurs pendentifs.

(En parlant des enfants, je n'en ai pas vu un seul)

C'est ici qu'avec notre permission, tu peux t'entretenir avec Hadès.Mais il faut être très strict, toujours t'abaisser avec le genou droit en avant, ne jamais le regardez en face, et toujours lui parlez avec tout le respect qu'il mérite !

Mais je pensais que c'était un homme bon, pourquoi de telle convenance ?

Ha ha ! Bien sur, c'est un homme bon, mais comme il vous respecte, vous devez le respecter également, il n'en demande pas beaucoup, en comparaison avec la Déesse Athéna, qui elle, exige un sacrifice pour pouvoir lui parler, et si elle ne l'accepte pas, vous en payez de votre vie !

Quoi ! Mais c'est atroce ! Je n'ose imaginait ceux qu'elle a fait de ses enfant ! Mais en parlant d'enfants, ou sont t-ils tous passé ? Je n'ai vu personne depuis mon arrivé.

Euh... C'est-à-dire que… Les enfants… Ha... Ils sont, tout simplement partis.

Partis, mais ou ?

Euh, sur la montagne bien évidement !

La montagne ?

Mais oui bien sur la montagne ! Il sont partis, en excursion avec un de nos hommes, sur le thème… de…Comment vivre dans la nature.

Vivre dans la nature ?

Euh oui ! Dans la nature, Privée de tout !

De tout ?

De tout, pas d'eau, pas de nourriture, rien quoi

Mais c'est étrange, pourquoi, dans un tel lieu comme celui-ci, pourquoi aurai t-on besoin d'apprendre cela ? Il y a de l'eau courante ici ?

Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Si nous faisons ça, c'est que nous avons une bonne raison, ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras tout, en temps est en heure.

D'accord, je vous fais confiance.Euh… je me sens extrêmement fatigué, je peux rejoindre ma loge ?

Mais bien sur ! Tu es ici chez toi maintenant, tu n'as pas à demander quoi que se soit ! Tu es libre de faire tout ce que tu veux.

Merci infiniment !

Ne nous remercie pas nous, c'est Hadès que tu dois remercié.

Sephiroth rentre dans sa chambre, épuisé de cette journée non sans surprise. Après une bonne douche, il décida de se prélasser dans son jacuzzi. Le sommeil commença discrètement à s'emparer de lui.

Sephiroth se trouvait dans la même pièce que lors de son ancien rêve. Une salle ronde et éclairée, avec une étrange aura de bienfaisance.

Te voila enfin !

Encore vous ! Mais qui êtes vous !

Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu le découvriras toi-même !

Que me voulez vous !

Je veux que demain, tu ailles voir la statue !

La statue, Hadès ?

Exactement.

Mais pourquoi ?

Et ben, tu pourras en profiter pour le remercier !

Le remercier ?

L'homme disparu dans un épais nuage noir.

Hé ! Attendez !

Sephiroth reprit ses esprits, réveillait par des bruits sourds.

« C'est sûrement les enfant qui rentrent de la montagne ! Je suis content, j'ai des tas de chose à leur raconter et à leur demander.Je suis si excité ! »

En sortant de la chambre, un homme l'interpella.

Hé, tu es sur que tu n'as rien oublié ?

Oublié quelque chose ? Non je ne pense pas.

Hadès veux te voir, la porte est ouverte, il t'attends, ne le fais pas attendre.

Mais…

Vite, tu es presque en retard !

(Mais comment l'homme à la cape noire l'a-t-il su ?)

Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il va juste te remettre le pendentif…

Et Sephiroth entra dans la salle obscure.Il était maintenant face à Hadès.Seul.


	3. Un géant de pierre au coeur d'or

**Un géant de pierre au cœur d'or**

Sephiroth s'abaissa, le genoux droit en avant, comme on lui avait dis au par avant.

Bonjour Sephiroth

La statue se mis a parlé avec une voix rauque.

- Bonjour

- N'ais craintes, je ne vais pas te manger ! Relève toi, et viens chercher le pendentif dans ma main.

- Mais comment…

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Un nuage apparaît sur la main d'Hadès, et l'on vit apparaître le pendentif. Sephiroth se lève et le saisit.

- Grâce à ce pendentif, tu seras doter d'une force supérieure.

- Mais a quoi peut bien me servir une force supérieure ici ? Je ne vais pas me battre ici !

- Ha ha. Cette force, pourra te servir, par exemple a couper du bois !

- Hein ?

- Non simple plaisanterie. Maintenant, mets-le autour du coup.

Sephiroth le pris dans sa main, et il sentit une force émanait de l'objet.Il mis le pendentif, autour de son cou. Il s'éleva en l'air, et des éclairs venus du ciel le déchirèrent.Il tomba a terre, et se releva, mais la lueur dans ses yeux ne brillaient pas de la même façon, comme s'il était possédé.

Que s'est t-il passait ?

Rien, tu viens juste de rentrer en contact avec le collier. Il est très spécial, il permet de stocker ta mémoire.

Stocker ma mémoire ?

En effet, tous tes souvenirs sont placés là dedans. Tu n'as qu'à le consulter par télépathie pour pouvoir choisir ce dont tu veux te rappeler. Ça marche comme une sorte d'ordinateur.

C'est compliqué…

Non pas du tout ! Vas-y essaye ! Pourquoi es tu venu ici ?

Euh (Pourquoi je suis ici ?) tu es ici car tes parents sont morts. (Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?) je ne suis pas un truc je suis le pendentif, tu peux me donner un nom si tu veux. (Euh… Bon ok je vais t'appeler Cronos, à cause de cette gravure sur toi) Désormais, je ne recevrai d'ordre de personne d'autres que toi.

Alors, tu es rentré en contact avec le pendentif ?

Oui, merci de ce cadeau, je serai en faire bon usage. Après tout l'hiver approche !

Hein ?

Non simple plaisanterie !

Maintenant, je vais te parler d'Athéna, ma chère et tendre épouse. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle reste tout de même ma femme. S'occuper des enfants sans parents, je préfère ce terme a orphelin, me permet de les élever comme que mes propres fils, même si malgré tout, ils ne pourront jamais les remplacer… Je repense à mon cher Zeus… Oh, et puis cette chère est tendre Artémis…

Une larme coule de la l'œil de la statue, comme si elle était vivante.

Vous pleurez ?

Moi, un Dieux, non.

J'entends votre voix a changé .Vous pleurez. Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est une manière comme une autre d'exprimer des sentiments… Même si je pense que toutes ces larmes devraient être stocké dans nos cœurs.

Je voudrais tant les revoir !

Mais pourquoi n'y allez vous pas, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour eux, ils ne pourront que vous accueillir les bras ouverts !

Hélas, non. J'ai été enfermé dans les enfers, un lieu obscur et contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, il y fait terriblement froid. Pas de lave, pas de roches en fusion. Non. Simplement une plaine infinie. La température devrais avoisiner les – 30° le jours, et les nuits, -50°. C'est un véritable enfer. Si, j'ai pensé d'abord me venger, toute cette solitude m'as permis de réaliser à quel point j'aimé ce monde. A quel point vivre était important. C'est quand on est sur le point de mourir que notre vie prend un sens. One ne voit plus du tout les choses comme avant. Le monde est tellement beau, tu sais. Pour ne pas rendre tout le monde malheureux, j'ai eu envi de servir ce monde, le rendre meilleur. C'est pour ça que j'ai crée le jardin aux milles fleurs. Et en rendant heureux ces enfants, je me suis demandé comment des gens faisaient pour briser le cœur des autres, sans éprouver aucune pitié, aucun regret. C'est en voyant l'innocence pur de ses enfants, que j'ai laissé tombé l'idée de me venger. A quoi sert la vengeance ?

Euh…

Exactement ! A rien ! Je ne veux pas tuer Athéna, mais je suis persuadé, qu'elle redeviendra comme avant cet incident, une gentille femme… Elle me manque terriblement… J'aimerai tant la revoir.

Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

Tu n'as pas à l'être. Maintenant va, tu as une journée chargée.Tu vas partir à la montagne.

Pour apprendre à survivre ?

Non, bien sur que non, quelle idée ! Vous allez étudier les fleurs. Maintenant, tu peux partir.

Déjà ?

Oui bien sur, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

Au revoir.

Sephiroth se retourna, puis remonta dans sa chambre.Il s'allongea sur le canapé. Il pensait a tout ce que venait de lui dire Hadès. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un tel homme puisse subir de telle souffrance, et puisse être si bon à la fois. Mais cependant, il ne compris pas comment Athéna pu quitter un homme si bon… Et en repensant à tout ça, il s'endormit.

Comme toujours, Sephiroth se retrouva dans la même salle.

Encore vous !

Je vois que tu as vu Hadès.

Oui exactement ! Mais comment savez vous ?

Ha ha ha. Je me répète mais je te dis que tu sauras tout en temps et en heure voulu. Tout est écrit, tu cours inexorablement à ta perte.

A ma perte ?

Non pardon, pas a ta perte, mais a la perte de l'humanité !

Mais vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi !

L'homme disparu comme à son habitude

Non attendez !

Sephiroth se réveilla, et se mis à réfléchir sur le sens de ses dernières paroles. « Détruire l'humanité ? C'est absurde ! Pourtant tout ce qu'il a dit c'est révélé exact. Non, c'est sûrement une coïncidence. Hadès m'as convoqué, mais c'est normal il devait me donner mon pendentif, rien de plus. Et comment pourrais-je détruire l'humanité ? Bon, ce petit voyage sur la montagne va me permettre de me changer les idées. »

Sephiroth sors du bâtiment, mais étrangement, ne voit personne.

« Je suis en avance ? En retard ? »

Une voiture approche.

Bonjour vous êtes Sephiroth ?

Oui, mais comment me connaissez vous ?

Vous êtes celui qui va nous apporter la félicité ! Qui ne vous connais pas ! Venez je vais vous emmener a la montagne, tout le monde vous attends !

Tout le monde ? Mais qui ?

Vous verrez las bas.

C'est ainsi que Sephiroth se dirige vers la montagne des 5 pics.


	4. Le Piège

**Le piège**

Voila, on est arrivé !

Finalement, nous y sommes… Ce voyage a duré une éternité… Mais il n'y a personne. Que se passe t-il ?

Ne crains rien, il va juste falloir marcher un petit peu, ils doivent être en haut, dans le refuge. Je suppose que tu dois te poser des questions…

Comment pourrai-je vous faire confiance, on ne se connaît même pas.

Et ben je m'appelle Sinok, ravi de te rencontrer.

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Je ne vous connais pas assez.

Ha ! Voila la meilleur, l'être élu juge les apparences ?

Etre élu ?

Vous me faites pas confiances, car je suis vieux, que je n'ai plus de dents, ma barbe n'est pas rasée, mes cheveux gris ne sont pas coiffés, je pue la bière et je suis habillé comme un clochard.

Euh…

Et ben, vous avez raison !

Quoi !

Une bande de pillard sort des buissons et se jettent sur Sephiroth qui se débat tant bien que mal. Ils jettent Sephiroth au sol.

Et les gras, regardez moi ce beau petit bijoux ! On le tue, et on le prend !

Me tuer !

Mais lorsqu'un pillard touche au pendentif, des éclairs s'abattent autour les brigands, qui s'enfuient aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Seul le vieillard, ne réussit pas à s'échapper. Sephiroth le rattrapa, et l'empoigna avec une rage féroce ! Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Il semblait prêt à le tuer

Que me veux tu vieillard !

Euh pardon… Je ne.

Ne t'avises plus jamais te recommencer ça !

Je suis vraiment …

Ca suffit, arrête tes sarcasmes, tais toi, sinon…

….

Je préfère ça ! Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu me voulais ! Parle !

Euh… Nous sommes juste de pillards, nous voulions juste prendre un peu d'argent…

Ne mens pas ! Qui t'envoie ! Que me veux-tu ! Réponds !

D'accord d'accord. C'est Athéna qui m'envoie.

Athéna ? Sephiroth retrouva son calme à ces mots.

Oui, depuis qu'elle sait que toi, Sephiroth, travaille pour Hadès,

Je ne travaille pas pour Hadès, et comment connais tu mon nom ?

Sephiroth, selon les légendes, aveuglés par Hadès, a plongé le monde dans les ténèbres. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut t'arrêter. Ne crois pas tout ce que tu dis ce vieux fou !

Non ce n'est pas vrai, tu dois mentir. Tu ne connais pas Hadès, c'est un homme bon et très généreux.

C'est ce qu'il te fait croire, crois moi, je dis la vérité, je le jure !

Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure de ne pas te croire.

Pourquoi mentirais-je dans un moment pareil ? Tu vas voir, cette montagne va être ton pire cauchemar !

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement… ha !

Qui a-t-il ?

Non ! Ha… Pas maintenant ! Ha !

L'homme s'écroule au sol. Il est devenu tout blanc, comme s'il était mort depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

« Mais que se passe t-il ? Même ici, ces démons assoiffés de sang m'ont rattrapé… Et, je me suis métamorphosé, en une bête sous l'action de la peur, je ne sais pas ce qui a pus se passer. (Cronos, peux tu garder ceux que je viens de vivre en mémoire, je ne souhaite pas me rappeler de tout ça.) Entendu !

L'homme a parlé d'un refuge, je ne dois pas être loin .Je vais y aller en marchant. J'espère qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop de mon absence au jardin. Mais je pense qu'ils ne vont … »

Poum ! Sephiroth tombe au sol, il vient de se faire matraquer par derrière.

Sephiroth, comme toujours dans la chambre ronde.

Te voila ! Ce que tu as fait tout a l'heure était formidable ! Tu aurai du voir la rage avec laquelle tu as attrapé ce pauvre vieux. La terreur se lisait sur son visage, alors que le tien ressemblait plus à un chien enragé…

Silence !

Tu me crois maintenant si je te dis que tu vas être celui qui va mettre fin à l'espèce humaine.

Non je ne crois pas un traître mot de ce que tu dis !

Ha ha ha. Seul l'avenir le dira, un avenir plongé dans les ténèbres du Darkmère…

Du quoi ? Disparu…

L'homme disparu.

« Ha ma tête…. Où suis-je ? Qui m'as assommé ? »

Sephiroth se lève, avec du mal, en s'appuyant dur de vieux rochers.

Sephiroth !

Ha ! Parlez moins fort : Arrêtez de criez…

Je ne t'ai pas raté on dirait !

Mais qui êtes vous ? Où suis-je ?

Daniel, aux montagnes du 5 pic.

Que m'avez-vous fait ?

Je vous ai assommé, et je vous ai amené ici. Maintenant, vous allez rejoindre les autres enfants, et vivre ici.

Quoi ?

Vivre ici, jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable existence. Je pensais que le légendaire Sephiroth aurai été plus dur à capturer !

Légendaire ! Les légendes n'existent pas, ce sont juste des histoire crée sur des faits réels. Mais comment connaît tu mon nom.

Tu es l'élu, celui qui va détruire cette planète.

Mais de quoi parlez vous tous à la fin ! Comment pourrai-je détruire la planète si je reste ici ?

En signant un pacte avec le diable, irréversible !

Pff … Je ne suis pas faible, contrairement à ce que tu crois, même si survivre sera difficile, je ne mourrai pas. Je ne signerai jamais de pacte ou quoi que ce soit.

Ce que tu dis est vrai, tu dois être l'un des enfants les plus doués... Mais tu devras quand même avoir besoin de ses services.

Mais de qui parles tu ?

Tu le sauras bien assez vite. En attendant, tu vas me suivre. Voici ta futur maison ha ha ha !

Il montre une vieille grotte dont l'odeur nauséabonde remontait jusqu'ici.

Ce que tu sens, ce sont les dépouilles des autres enfants.Leur cadavre ont été a moitie manger par les corbeaux, et les autres pas des enfants mourrant de fin. Mais toi tu as l'air résistant, téméraire, brave, malin et courageux, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de type comme toi.Vraiment très longtemps.Le dernier en date doit remonté d'au moins 5 ans. Il doit avoir le même age que toi, il te ressemble beaucoup, je pense que vous vous entendrez bien ensemble. Il s'appelle Shikki.

Un long frisson traversa le dos de Sephiroth à l'entente de ce nom.


	5. Retrouvailles

**Retrouvailles**

Il avait bien dit Shikki. Ce nom lui semblait familier. Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Qui a-t-il ? Tu sembles troublé par ce nom, Shikki. Sûrement un de tes cauchemars.

C'est exact, Sephiroth rêvait souvent de Shikki.

N'ais tu pas pressés à l'idée de le rencontrer ?

…

Non, ça ne t'enchante pas on dirait. Mais quoi que tu fasses, tu le rencontreras, personne, personne ne peut aller à l'encontre de sa destinée. Maintenant, vas ! Ha ha ha ! L'homme disparu.

Sephiroth, abandonnait, au milieu de cette montagne, entre tous ces enfants préféra s'isoler... (Cronos, est-ce que je connais un Shikki ?) Tu en as rêvé 18 jours de suite « Personne ne peux aller contre sa destinée, mais si je reste seul, pas de Shikki, est me voila tranquille » Il s'allongea contre un arbre, et commença a fermer les yeux.Il se demanda si il allait encore rêver de l'homme à la cape noire.

« Roar ! » Il fut surpris par un lion !

« Sephiroth, garde ton calme, rapproche toi discrètement du campement, pas de geste brusque. Courage mon ptit Seph ! »

Mais à peine il eut fini sa phrase, que le lion se jeta sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair sur lui. Sephiroth cru sa dernière heure arrivé, mais bizarrement, ne semblait pas effrayé. Sans doute n'avait-il pas peur de mourir. Sephiroth fut renversé par le choc, mais une lance transperça le corps du lion qui mourut instantanément !

Est-ce que ça va ?

Ca va oui merci. C'est toi qui as tue ce lion ?

Oui.

Merci, tu es très fort.

Non, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en tue, on s'habitue vite tu sais. En tout cas grâce à toi, nous avons un bon repas pour ce soir. Mais dis moi quel est ton nom ?

Sephiroth

Enchanté, je suis Shikki, chef de la tribu.

Sephiroth, resta un moment sous le choc. Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas rencontrer Shikki, l'inévitable s'était produit. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de sa destiné.

Ca ne va pas ?

Si si merci, ne t'en fais pas.

Il t'a quand même bien amoché.

A la vue de tout se sang, et de la rencontre avec un lion et avec Shikki, Sephiroth tomba dans les pommes.

Salle ronde

Alors, comment se passe ta première journée sur la montagne. Tu as rencontré Shikki il me semble, quel effet ça te fait ?

Comment êtes vous au courrant de tout ça ? Mais qui êtes vous a la fin ?

Ha ha ha ! Tu le saura bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu risques d'avoir un choc.

Comment faites vous pour rentrer en contact avec moi ?

Ha ha ha ! Nous sommes liés ! Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as pas eu peur de mourir tout a l'heure ?

Bien sur, la mort ne me fait pas peur.

Ha ha ha ! C'est ce que tu te dis, mais tu sais très bien que tu ne devais pas mourir aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas bougé. Nul ne peut changer son destin.

L'homme s'en alla.

Sephiroth se réveilla, avec des douleurs lancinantes. Plus moyen de bouger.

Il resta au lit pendant plusieurs semaines, en recevant régulièrement une visite de Shikki

Alors Sephi, on fait la grasse mat' !

Salut Shikki !

On dirait que tu vas mieux, tu vas bientôt pouvoir sortir.

Merci de t'être tant occupé de moi, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis aussi attentionnés que toi.

Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

Non je suis sérieux. Tu es comme un frère pour moi, toujours la pour t'occuper de moi. Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir comme ami.

Merci. Tu sais, on ne se connaît que depuis peu, mais je sens qu'avec toi, on va vivre de sacrée aventure !

(Malheureusement) C'est vrai, je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.

Une semaine plus tard, Sephiroth fut de nouveau sur pieds. Sephiroth et Shikki allaient souvent à la chasse ensemble, à la pêche, partageait tout ensemble, ils étaient inséparables. Ils se sentaient comme deux frères, pourtant, ils étaient très différents.Sephiroth a maintenant 17 ans, il est assez grand, dépasse le mètre quatre-vingt, et ne pèse pas très lourd. Il a de courts cheveux noirs charbon, des yeux également très noir, on ne distingue d'ailleurs pas l'iris du cristallin. Quand à Shikki, il était assez petit, avec des cheveux bruns, et des yeux très clairs. Il avait un regard qui respirait la bonne humeur, toujours souriant.

Sephiroth avait oublié l'existence de l'homme à la cape noire, et écoulait de jours paisibles. Même s'il devait lutter pour survivre, ça vie lui convenait. Mais un jour, Sephiroth refit le rêve ou il voyait Shikki se faire tuer.

Shikki, tu sais, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire.

Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Ca fait depuis 5 ans qu'on se connaît maintenant. Nous sommes les deux derniers survivants de la « tribu ».

Exact.

J'espère que tu me fais confiance, car ce que j'ai à te dire est incroyable.

Je t'écoute.

Bien, lorsque mes parents sont morts, je suis entré au jardin des fleurs.Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, la rencontre avec Hadès, le pendentif, l'arrivé sur la montagne, bref, tout sauf le mystérieux rêve..

Quand tu as dit comment ton père était mort, je n'ai fais pas attention, mais mon père est mort de la même façon, comme si tout son sang avait été aspiré de l'intérieur.Mais je ne vois pas la ou tu veux en venir.

Récemment, j'ai fait un cauchemar. On était dans la forêt, comme d'habitude, mais tout d'un coup le ciel s'est assombri, et un homme est apparu au milieu de nulle part. Nous ne pouvions pas bougé, paralysé par l'homme. Ensuite, il s'est approche de toi, il a marmonné quelque chose, il a pose la main sur toi, et tu es tombé, inanimé. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais, je tenais à te le dire.

J'ai bien peur que ce que tu dis soit vrai.

Pourquoi ?

Moi aussi, j'ai fait ce rêve Mais moi ça ne passe pas de la même façon.mais je n'ai jamais voulu t'en parler, j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je ne voulais pas te voir malheureux.

Malheureux ? C'est vrai, je n'imagine même pas la vie sans toi après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Mais nous avons l'avantage, nous savons ce qui va se passer, il suffit de toujours sortir armé et de faire très attention.

Non Sephiroth.Cesse de te mentir à toi-même.Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut changer le destin. Je dois mourir, je ne peux rien faire rien contre.

Mais non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrai pas changer le destin.

Merci, mais vraiment, c'est inutile, je vais mourir.

Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit de toujours garder espoir dans mon cœur, je n'ai pas vraiment compris sur le coup, mais maintenant je comprends. Alors même que tout semble perdu, que la situation semble empiré de seconde en seconde, il existe toujours un espoir ! Il ne faut jamais baissé les bras. Ils pensent nous faire croire qu'on ne peut pas changer le futur, mais qui as dit que c'était vrai. Ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air ! Tout n'est toujours pas perdu. Il faut y croire ! Tu ne mourras pas !

**Hm hm. Beau discours !** Prononça une voix plus grave

Ils se retournèrent, et virent une sombre silhouette se profilait derrière une fine brume

L'homme a la cape noire !


	6. Nul ne peut changer son destin

**Nul ne peut changer son destin**

- Non c'est impossible, tu ne devrais pas venir maintenant!

- Et pourquoi ça, tu viens de dire que l'on pouvait changer le destin. C'est ce que je fais!

- Sephiroth, cours, c'est moi qu'il veut!

- Non je ne t'abandonnerai jamais!

- Ha ha ha!

L'homme s'avance vers un shikki tétanisé

- Je ne peux plus bouger! Aide moi Sephiroth

Tout se passait comme dans le rêve.

- Non je dois t'aider, ça ne doit pas se produire.

Il leva la main, et la posa, sur l'épaule de Shikki.

- Ha ha ha nul ne peut changer son destin!

- Non c'est impossible... A moins que… CRONOS prête moi ta force!

Une lance se matérialise dans la main de Sephiroth qu'il s'empressa de lancer avec la force du désespoir. La lance s'approchait de plus en plus de l"homme à la cape noire. L'instant semblait se passer au ralentit, mais après d'interminable seconde, la cible toucha son but, et une énorme tache de sang coulait à présent par terre

- Ha ha! Nul ne peut changer son destin!

Shikki transpercer par la lance se son ami tomba au sol.

Que s'est-il passé ? Shikki !

Je te l'avais bien dit, nul ne peut changer son destin !

Shikki que s'est-il passé ?

Sephi…

Ne dis rien repose toi contre moi.

J'ai passé des moments inoubliable avec toi tu sais. Tu étais mon seul ami…

Ne parle au passé, je vais te soigner et tout ira mieux…

Non, je vais mourir, tu le sais très bien.

Il retint une larme, mais non, ne dis pas de bêtise, on va encore bien s'amuser, on va vivre de superbes aventures ensemble, tout n 'est pas fini. Tu te souviens du jour ou l'on s'est rencontré, on s'est bien amusé ! Dès qu'on sera rentré, je te préparerai des lions grillés aux yeux de sardines, ton plat préfère. Je m'occuperai de toi comme tu t'es occupé de moi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

…

Shikki… Shikki ! Réponds moi Shikki ! Non… pas toi…

Sephiroth sous la colère se dirige vers l'homme mystérieux et lui colle une droite ! Mais son poing traverse l'homme !

Ha ha ha !

Cesse de rire comme un cheval ! A cause de toi shikki est mort… Je ne le te pardonnerais jamais !

De ma faute… Mais dis moi qui l'as tué ? C'est toi l'assassin ! Si tu dois haïr quelqu'un, c'est bien toi ! Essaye déjà de te pardonner à toi-même, car vivre avec la mort de son seul ami sur la conscience, ce ne doit pas être facile…

….

Moi qui étais venu sauver ce cher shikki !

Menteur !

Tu sauras bientôt qui de nous deux a raisons, très bientôt. Mais arriveras tu à te pardonner ?

…

Assassin !

Assez ! Je n'entendrai jamais plus la douce voix de Shikki, je ne l'entendrais plus jamais rire, pleurer…

Tu sais il ne t'entends pas, tu n'es pas obligé de dire ça ! Pas la peine faire comme si tu avais des sentiments, tu n'es qu'une bête.

….

Je vais te laisser, je dois finir la tache qui m'a été confiée. Mais n'oublie pas, nul ne peut changer son destin

Argh ! Change de disque a la fin, tu ne connais que ces 1, 2, 3… 6 mots !

Ha ha ha ! Bon, trêve de plaisanterie sérieuse, je dois m'en aller.

Dis moi au moins ton nom.

Son visage devient plus triste, il parait moins fier. Appelle moi l'Inexorable !

Sephiroth ramasse la dépouille de son ami et rentre au camp, triste et en colère à la fois.

«C'est injuste pourquoi es tu mort? Tu étais ma seule raison de vivre dans ce monde. Pourquoi m'abandonne tu... Pourquoi le sort s'acharne t-il ainsi? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une vie pareille? J'ai toujours prié, toujours servi les dieux honorablement. Cette triste vie ne pourra donc jamais se terminer? J'ai vécu plus de 15 ans dans l'ombre, en n'ayant aucune raison de vivre, mais une voix à l'intérieur de moi me disait de me battre, de ne jamais abandonner. Je n'ai jamais su qui était cette voix, mais elle a toujours été la pour moi, pour me protéger; Elle me disait que ma vie allait bientôt changé. Je croyais réellement en cette voix, je m'étais résolu à la croire. Je me demandais même si cette voix ne venait pas de moi, m'obligeant a me battre. Alors je me suis battu, outrepassant les moqueries des uns, les paroles déplacé des autres.C'est peu de temps après cela que j'ai rencontre Hadès qui m'as redonne de l'espoir pour me battre. J'ai jusque la pensais que ces voix venaient certainement de lui. Mais malgré toute la bonté qu'il pouvait dégagée, je savais que les voix ne venaient pas de lui. Car lorsque j'ai vu le collier en action pour la première fois, j'ai commence a doute, comment un homme si doux pouvait faire pour canaliser tant de rage dans un objet. Mais c'était sans doute toute la souffrance qu'il avait endure aux enfers qui lui avaient donne un tel pouvoir. Mais je n'imagine mal voir un homme comme ça faire un objet si destructeur. Je suis sur qu'il doit souffrir terriblement. Il a toujours le été souffre douleur de tout le monde, personne ne l'as jamais écoute, pris au sérieux, un peu comme moi. I la toujours été rejeté, comme s'il faisait honte aux Dieux Et puis tu es arrive dans ma vie. Je me suis dit que malgré l'endroit et la façon dont nous vivions, j'étais libre. C'était comme un monde imaginaire, qui ne finirait jamais. Mais je me demandais pourquoi les voix continues. Je vivais paisiblement, pourtant elle me disais de jamais abandonnes, ne jamais baisser les bras, même s'il arrivait quelque chose de terrible. Au début, je n'y prêtais pas attention. Mais lorsque j'ai refais ces rêves, j'ai compris. Quoi que je puisse faire, même me réfugier au fin fond de l'univers, on me retrouverait toujours. Je ne comprends pas…Mais pourquoi le destin s'acharne, je suis un enfant comme tous les autres, je ne comprend pas»

Tu es différent.

«Quoi qui as parlé, je suis seul pourtant ici. »

Sephiroth scruta minutieusement les alentours, mais n'aperçu rien d'autres que des herbes sèches, ainsi que des arbres morts, certains déracines. Il sombra dans un profond désespoir .Il souffrait de la même façon qu'Hadès.Toujours rejette des autres,pourtant Sefirot pensait qu'il trouvait son bonheur dans la solitude, ce qu'il croit toujours maintenant. Un moment de solitude étais l'occasion de se réfugie dans ses pensées. Oublie le cruel monde qu'il l'entoure, voir un autre monde ou tout le monde vit en harmonie, ou personne ne blesse jamais autrui, un monde parfait. Cette utopie le faisait rêve, mais il savait qu'au final, ça finira par le détruire, comme elle avait détruit Hadès. La solitude est à double tranchant, même si le revers de la médaille est beaucoup moins visible. Mais lorsqu'il rencontra shikki, son destin changea enfin.Il su qu'a parti de ce jour, il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un. Il n'était plus seul. Il écoulait toujours des jours heureux, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, comme si ils vivaient à part, loin de la réalité de ce monde sans scrupule. Mais tout ceci ne fut qu'ephemere, il savait que malgré tout ce qu'il ferai, ces sentiments referont surface, la mort de ses parents, celle de shikki sur la conscience… Ça il ne pouvait se le pardonner, tout étais de sa faute, l'homme a la cape noire, n'était qu'une illusion crée par ses sentiments, pour lui rappeler que c'est un monde terrible, et que malgré tout ses efforts pour en échapper, ils le retrouveront toujours... L'homme a cape noire, les dieux… Tout, il détestait tout. En commençant par lui-même .Il n'à jamais pus se regarder dans un miroir, ne voulant pas regarder la vérité en face. Pour savoir qui il était.Il savait qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial, mais il ne pensait pas du tout a ce qu'il allait devenir. Mais si il pensait que tous ces sentiments partiraient avec le temps, il avait tort. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était retarder l'inévitable, ses souvenir le hanteront toujours. La voix qu'il entendait continuer pourtant a l'encourager, à lui dire de croire en lui. Mais Sephiroth n'a jamais cru en lui. Pour lui, avant de commencer quelque chose, il savait déjà que sa allait être voue a l'échec. Il repense souvent à cette phrase « Toujours garder espoir au fond de son cœur ». Mais malgré tout ce ne sont que des mots. Mais au point ou il en était, il pris cette phrase très a cœur. Des qu'il se sentaient en difficulté, il repensait a ces mots, presque apaisant. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, pour combattre ses sentiments, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui se passait. Alors qu'il commença à accepter qui il était réellement, malgré ce que les autres pensaient de lui, ses parents moururent; Ce qui eu pour effet de le démoraliser, ses sentiments le retrouvèrent, Sephiroth était un assassin. Il avait eu tant de mal à avoir une vie «normal », et en une seconde, pouf. Tout disparu.Les dieux l'ont abandonnes, disaient il souvent. Mais alors qu'il découvrit le jardin aux milles fleurs, il pensait que tout était enfin fini, toutes ces fleurs, un monde paisible, oublies de tous, enfin presque, car ce ne fut que de courte durée; La rencontre avec Shikki, puis sa mort. Tout les gens que croisaient Sefirot mourraient étrangement, comme s'il en était le responsable. Cependant, il avait encore quelques questions qui trottaient dans sa tête. Qui étais l'homme a la cape noire ? Apres reflection, il se dit qu'il pouvait lire l'avenir, car il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Mais pourtant, il ne pensait pas que cet homme était un ennemi, après tout, elle permettait également à Sephiroth de voir dans l'avenir.Ainsi, il aurait une chance de changer son futur. Et puis cet homme disait aussi souvent avec toujours un ton provocateur. « On ne peux pas changer le destin » comme s'il voulait que Sephiroth le fasse. « Sil te plait change ton destin » semblait t elle dire. Pourtant elle n'avait rien fais contre la mort de shikki.Il n'en pouvait plus, il se résolu a une chose, le seul lieu capable pour lui de se faire totalement oublie de cette vie. Il savait que la ou ils serait personne ne pourra le rejoindre.

Ainsi, Sephiroth se dirigea vers le mythique Mont Olympe.Arrive en haut du sommet, il se place au bord d'un gouffre sans fin.

« Les Dieux m'ont abandonnés. Adieu monde cruel, adieu Shikki, papa, maman, je vous ai tous aimé, mais je n'ai fais que vous rendre la vie plus difficile… Pardon a tous ce que j'ai fais souffrir, la ou je suis, je ne ferais plus jamais de mal. »

Et Sephiroth se jetta de la plus haute falaise de Grèce. Tout allait enfin disparaître. Sous la pluie battante, après une interminable chute, il heurta finalement le sol.

Sephiroth était bel et bien mort. Son corps gisait par mis les rochers fouetté par l'eau dechainé.


	7. Le commencement d'une nouvelle ère

**Le commencement d'une nouvelle ère**

Salle ronde

Sephiroth…

Hein ? Que se passe t il ? Je suis mort ?

Tu es mort, mais ce n'est pas fini. Ça ne fait que commencez !

Hein ? Que se passe t-il ? Qui êtes vous ? Et quelle est cette salle ? Où suis-je à la fin ?

Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Comme toujours, tu auras les réponses en temps voulu .Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

J'ai tué mon meilleur ami, et je me suis suicidé.C'est donc ainsi, même dans la mort, mes souvenirs me hanteront toujours.

Il y a une façon d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je suis tout ouie.

Bien. Accroche toi bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on entend ça…

Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Je suis prêt a tout !

Bon, c'est ce que je pensais. Tu vas devoir assassiner la Déesse Athéna !

Quoi ? Mais c'est une Déesse, je ne suis qu'un simple humain.

Tu te trompes, tu n'es pas un simple humain.

Et comment voulez vous que je m'y prenne, je lui téléphone, je l'invite a prendre un café et je la tue c'est ça !

Je suis sérieux, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Athéna n'ais pas dans l'annuaire, réfléchi. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Commence par prendra ça. Ceci, c'est le **Darkmère.**

L'homme tend une urne.

Qu est ce que c'est ?

Peut importe ce que c'est. Tu vas devoir aller à un endroit appelé le sanctuaire, je pourrai t'emmener devant, mais je ne pourrai pas aller plus loin. Las bas, tu te renseignera sur l'endroit ou siège Athéna. Une fois arrivé, tu devras la tuer et libérer la solution que contient le Darkmère dans les tuyaux de la vie.

Les tuyaux de la vie ?

Oui, ce sont des tuyaux qui sont relie dans toute la terre. Elle traverse toute notre planète.

Et ça sert a quoi ?

C'est de la que vient toute l'énergie de la planète. C'est de la que toutes les espèces végétales puisent l'énergie nécessaire a leurs croissance. Ainsi, toute la terre sera remplie de fleur, comme aux jardins des milles fleurs, tu te rappelles ?

Oui, mais pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même ?

J'ai mes raisons, mais je ne le fais pas pour toi.

Je n'ai pas compris.

Si c'est moi qui le fais, tous tes maux continueront.

Mais comment je peux faire confiance à une personne dont je ne connais même pas le nom, et qui me cache son visage derrière un masque.

Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour que tu me croies. Mais je crois que tu n'as pas d'autre solutions que d'accepter.

Bon c'est d'accord

Tiens, prend ça, sans elle tu ne pourras pas triompher de ton adversaire

L'homme lui tend une gigantesque épée.

Voici la Masamune, une arme forgé par le Dieu Zeus.

Mais je ne sais pas m'en servir, elle est beaucoup trop grande, et trop lourde !

Ne t'en fais, tu sauras t'en servir au moment opportun !

Maintenant pars à la recherche d'Athéna, mais surtout n'ouvre pas le Darkmère, tu ne dois pas changer ton destin !

Sephiroth se mis en colère a cette phrase.

Changer mon destin… Désolé mais je dois l'ouvrir, c'est une revanche personnelle !

Il ouvrit l'urne sacrée, et un gaz se rependit autour de lui. Cette vapeur noire rentra en contact avec lui. Il s'éleva quelque seconde en l'air, puis retomba lourdement au sol. Une aura maléfique l'entourait à présent.

Ha ha ha. Ton destin voulait que tu ouvres cette urne ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu.

Quel est ce pouvoir qui émane de mon corps ? HA HA HA. Je sens une force incommensurable me traverser de part en part.

Tiens, regarde toi dans ce miroir, et affronte ton destin.

Il regarda, et vis un homme, grand, un visage hideux, de longs cheveux blancs, et une cape noire.

Quoi ? Je suis devenue cette chose immonde ? Depuis tout ce temps, je rêvais de moi-même ?

C'est exact, tu es devenu l'Inexorable.Tu liras cette lettre avant de commencer ta quête. Adieu.

Attendez !

Sephiroth se trouva seul, abandonnés à cote d'une vieille route.

« Que s'est-il passé, tout s'est passé si vite, je ne comprends plus rien. Depuis le début, l'homme a la cape noire s'était …moi ? Mais rien ne colle. Ha oui la lettre, j'avais oublié, elle m'apportera des réponses. »

_Sephiroth, si tu lis cette lettre, tu as du ouvrir le Darkmère, Donc, tu es devenu le Darkmère. Maintenant que tu es sous cette forme, tu ne pourras plus jamais redevenir comme avant. Tu es maintenant doté de multiple pouvoir. Tu es immortel, tu as en toi également le pouvoir de Cronos, c'est-à-dire de faire tombes de terribles éclairs, ainsi que d'invoquer de puissantes vagues, de créer des typhons… Tu es maintenant dépourvu de tout sentiment, tu peux faire n'importe quoi, tu n'auras jamais de regret. Oter la vie des autres ne t'importera plus. Heureusement, car tu dois tuer pour survivre. En effet, le Darkmère se nourrit de sang. Et si tu ne tues personne, il se nourrira de ton sang, et tu finiras par mourir, malgré ton immortalité. Avant d'aller assassiner Athéna, tu dois te nourrir d'âme, pour trouver une apparence humaine. Ainsi tu pourras rentrer au sanctuaire sans attirer l'attention. Tu devras vivre un peu las bas, pour faire plus crédible. Tu devras donc bien te nourrir avant, de préférence avec du sang pur, évite donc les personnes âgées. Tu pourras invoqué l'armée des ombres, qui te soutiendront dans tes combats. Ils te faciliteront la tache, et le sang de leurs victimes, s'ajoutera au tiens automatiquement. Au sanctuaire, tu devras inévitablement faire face aux chevaliers d'ors, qui protègent Athéna. Ce sont de redoutables chevaliers, au nombre de douze. Mais il ne faudra pas les vaincre, du moins pas tous. Il faudra que tu fasses ce qui t'es demandé, ils te mettront à l'épreuve, pour voir si tu peux rencontrer Athéna. Essaye de passer pour une personne comme les autres. Mais si tu dois tuer quelqu'un, fait en sorte que cela ne se sache pas. Pour en revenir aux chevaliers, ils habitent chacun dans un temple. Une gravure, ainsi que des inscriptions en ancien grec seront sur chacun des temples. Ils représentent l'épreuve que tu devras faire. Par exemple, dans le temple du bélier, tu verras un homme traverser un mur. Et le chevalier d'or du bélier à la faculté de créer des murs. Tu devras trouver un moyen de le traverser. Ton intelligence sera également mis à rudes épreuves, car à chaque entré dans un temple, tu devras résoudre une énigme. Si bien souvent, ça te parait simple, la réponse n'as rien a voir. Par exemple « Combien de lettres compte l'alphabet grec ? » Inutile de réciter l'alphabet en comptant, cette énigme, c'est le Sphinx qui en est l'auteur. Et le Sphinx était réputés pour ses questions pièges. Tu veux la réponse, j'imagine. Les mots « l'alphabet grec » comptent treize lettres ! Voici l'exemple d'une des questions qui pourraient être posé. Celle-ci étant simple. Tu ne pourras traverser le temple, tant que tu n'auras trouvé la bonne réponse. Tu seras sur un autel qui s'enfonce inexorablement dans le sol. Tu devra donc te dépêcher, mais ne pas te précipiter, car chaque mauvaise réponse, fera enfoncer plus vite l'autel au sol. Une fois que tu auras traversé tous les temples, tu sera devant le palais d'Athéna, mais la, je n'y suis jamais allé. Je sais juste que c'est un labyrinthe et seul les chevaliers d'ors possèdent une carte. Mais pour l'obtenir, je te répète que tu ne dois pas les tuer, car seul eux peuvent te la donner, il faut donc que tu arrives à les convaincre. A l'époque où j'ai écrit ça, Athéna vivais seul. Une union Déesse humain était impensable, mais les temps changent. Je pense qu'Athéna ne vit plus seul, elle doit avoir un compagnon, mais ce n'est pas sur. Fais donc bien attention. Tuer Athéna ne devrait pas te poser de problème, et n'oublie pas qu'une fois morte, tu devras libérer le Darkmère dans les tuyaux de la vie. C'est tout ce que je sais, et tout ce que tu dois savoir. Mais souviens toi, malgré ton intelligence supérieur, la colère te montera très rapidement, tu n'arrivera probablement plus te contrôlé, surtout à la vue du sang. Maintenant va ! La route sera longue et sinueuse…_

_Ar-Po-Ze_

« Arpoze ? Non je ne connais pas. Que va-t-il se passait maintenant. Bon si j'ai bien compris, la première chose que je dois faire est d'aller chercher du sang… »


	8. Le véritable Sephiroth

**Le véritable Sephiroth**

Sephiroth arpente les rues, affamés … Il croise de nombreux gens, mais n'ose pas attaquer, ou plutôt il ne le fais pas pour ne pas se faire repéré. A la fin de la journée, Sephiroth n'as toujours rien mangé.

« Je ne vais tout de même pas mourir de faim, je sens que l'énergie se consume en moi. Et puis de quoi j'ai peur, même s'ils me voient, je n'aurai pas la même apparence dans le sanctuaire je n'ai donc rien a craindre. Je vais chercher un endroit ou il y aura plein de monde. »

Sephiroth trouve un bar

Hmm, le septième ciel… J'espère que je trouverai de quoi manger !

Il rentre

Hé, mate un peu la tronche de celui-la !

Tu l'as dit Jim, regarde sa face, il fait peur ce gars !

Hé tête de lard, viens voir un peu par ici !

Et on t'appelle, et ici la règle c'est, on t'appelle et tu ramènes ton cul illico !

Ouais c'est ça, alors ramène toi.

C'est ça, viens ici petit chien.

Putain ! Il a marché sur mes nouvelles pompes ! J'ai du travailler deux mois pour me les payer !

On lui fait sa fête ?

Ouais on en profite pour lui refaire le portrait, il peux pas etre pire de toutes façon.

Un des ivrognes leva la main sur Sephiroth, et en une fraction de secondes, il sortit l'épée de son fourreau, et trancha le vieil homme en deux, verticalement. Les deux parties de son corps tombèrent en même temps, sous une gerbe de sang.

HA HA HA !

Au secours, il a tué Jim… Et je n'ai rien eu le temps de voir.

J'ai faim !

Putain les gars, il s'approche de moi, donner lui un truc a bouffer !

C'est ton sang qui m'intéresse.

Et d'un mouvement aussi rapide que l'éclair, il lui planta l'épée dans le ventre. Du sang jaillit sur Sephiroth qui semblait sourire. C'était la panique générale dans le bar, et tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie. Mais il se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière devant la porte.

Alors, qui veut goûter à ma Masamune ?

Attendez, sil vous plait, laissez les femmes partir.

C'est courageux de ta part, mais j'accepte, tu vas mettre toutes les femmes à l'abri derrière, qu'on puisse être à l'aise entre homme !

Faites ce qu'il dit !

Ha ha ha ! Maintenant que toutes les femmes sont regroupées, il me sera plus facile de les tuer ! Leurs sangs sera certainement meilleurs que le votre !

Monstre ! Tuez-le !

Armées des ombres, occupez vous de ces vieux !

Une dizaine de soldat, tous de noir vêtu apparaissent dans le bar.

Occupez vous en, moi je vais voir les femmes…

Empêchez le de s'app…

Il n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que sa tête quitta ses épaules, puis roula au sol, jusqu'au pied de Sephiroth.

Laissez moi sinon vous connaîtrez le même sort que lui !

Sephiroth entra dans l'arrière sale.

Haaaa ! Au secours, le monstre est arrivé !

Au secours !

Aidez nous !

Silence !

….

Bien, j'ai une question à vous poser.

Si on y répond, on sera saine et sauve ?

Hm, je vais y réfléchir…

Monstre

Ha ha ha ! On ne me provoque pas impunément.

Il attrape une des femmes, la prend par la tête, et l'écrase contre un mur, puis contre un radiateur à maintes reprises... Il rejette la femme morte, pleine de sang, au milieu des autres.

HAAAAAA !

Vous l'avez tuée… Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait !

Elle a paye pour sa camarade ! Maintenant dites moi, quelle est la façon de libérer le plus de sang sur une personne, comment faire pour qu'elle perde plein de sang. Si vous répondez, je ne vous tuerai pas…

Euh… (Mais c'est quoi sa question ? Il a un problème ce gars ma parole !)

Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

Non rien désolé…

Ha je sais ! Tranchez la gorge permet de faire jaillir plein de sang !

Mais oui c'est vrai ! Comme promis, je ne vous tuerai pas ! Je suis d'une grande clémence, vous ne trouvez pas ? Cependant, mes soldats ne se priveront pas de vous égorgez tous, une par une ! Adieu !

Sephiroth sortit et se trouva dans une pièce ou des cadavres jonchaient le sol. C'était une véritable boucherie. Des hommes avait la tête a moitié découpé, d'autres n'avais rien d'autres qu'un tronc, leurs tête et leurs jambes, traînaient plus loin dans une marre de sang. Une odeur putride émanait des corps encore chauds. On entendait les femmes criaient dans l'autre pièce, l'armée des ombres avait rempli sa tache.Un homme était encore en vie, il lui manquait un bras, un œil et avait l'oreille a moitié découpée.

Vieillard, tu as la vie sauve, maintenant, pars et raconte à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé, compris. Je veux que tout le monde me craigne. Souviens toi bien de mon visage. C'est compris ! Si tu veux un nom, appelle moi l'Inexorable.

Inexorable…

Tache de t'en souvenir !

Sephiroth sortit lui aussi, et se reposa dans une vieille voiture abandonnés.

« Ha ! Je n'ai plus faim, pourtant je n'ai rien mangé. Ça doit etre le systeme automatique que mentionnait Arpoze dans la lettre. Je me demande combien de gens va-t-il falloir que je tue avant de trouver une apparence humaine. Je suis terriblement bien amusé. Voir toutes ces victimes qui criaient, tout ce sang, ces corps déchiquetés, vraiment, ma nouvelle vie commence bien. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens bien. Je me venge sur les autres, ça me fait du bien. A toujours faire l'innocent, ne rien dire, avoir peur de tout… Destin ou pas destin, je suis content de ce que je suis devenu. Une bête intelligente, assoiffe de sang. On inverse les rôles, maintenant, c'est moi qui suis craint par les autres. Les moqueries ne m'ateignent plus, et je trouve que je me maîtrise très bien. Jim, s'est comme ça qui s'appelait, n'as pas cessé de me provoquer, mais je n'ai pas réagi. Ce n'est quand il a levé la main sur moi que je suis passé à l'acte. Mais tout ceci est mûrement réfléchi, ça va faciliter mon intégration dans le sanctuaire. HA HA HA ! Je suis un génie ! Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dois tuer Athéna… Mais je m'en fous, je n'ai pas besoin de motif. Tuer pour le plaisir, tuer pour survivre, voila ma nouvelle raison de vivre. Ha ha ha ! Inclinez vous devant moi, l'Inexorable ! Ha ha ha ! Je prendrai la place d'Athéna, je montrai sur le trône… Ha ha ha. Le succès me monte déjà à la tête. Je plongerai ce monde dans les ténèbres…

Sale obscure

Sephiroth prend son rôle très à cœur, tout est en train de marcher comme prévu.

Il faudrait peut-être lui rappeler ses objectifs, il a l'air d'oublier sa mission.

Il n'arrive pas du tout à se contrôler, il oublie presque qui il est.

Exact, il faut le rappeler à l'ordre.

Sephiroth ! Sephiroth ! Tu m'entends ?

Qui es tu ?

Je suis l'homme qui t'a donnés tous ces pouvoirs.

Ha … c'est vous.

Tu me dois plus de respect. Bon, je ne suis pas la pour ça, je suis venue te rappeler tes objectifs, tu dois libérer le Darkmère pour que le monde soit plein de fleurs. Tu te rappelles ? Un monde où il n'y aura plus de guerre, ou tous les gens vivront en harmonie.

Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, le pouvoir m'est monte à la tête.

Je te l'avais dit pourtant.

Ha oui dans la lettre c'est vrai ! Alors c'était vous ?

(la boulette) Non ce n'est pas moi qui l'est écrit, je ne m'appelle pas Arpoze.

Vous voyez, vous venez encore de vous trahir.

J'ai lu la lettre moi aussi.Maintenant, fais ce que tu dois faire d'accord, cesse de t'amuser.

Attendez ! Comment savoir quand ça sera le moment pour moi de me diriger au sanctuaire ?

Tu dois commettre un acte de barbarie ultime, seulement après tu retrouveras une apparence humaine.

De barbarie ultime…


	9. L'acte de barbarie ultime

**L'acte de Barbarie Ultime**

« Un acte de barbarie ultime, ou quelque chose qu'un homme regretterait toute sa vie d'avoir fait. Ça promet une rude journée. Et l'homme avait raison, je ne me contrôle pas du tout, je n'étais pas le même il y a tout juste dix minutes. Certes, c'était agréable de pouvoir se libérer de la sorte, mais je ne pensais qu'à moi-même. Je vais aller me promener en ville, à la recherche d'une proie, potentielle. Je trouverai peut être un moyen de commettre cet acte. »

Sephiroth, une fois en ville, rentre dans une épicerie. Il voit deux enfants qui se courent après.

Alors, c'est quoi ton histoire carambar™ ?

Quelle est la plus belle chose au monde ?

Je donne ma langue au chat.

Il n'entend pas la fin de l'histoire, mais les gamins semblent bien rigolés. Il sort, et rencontre une personne dans un couloir sombre, qui semble avoir des problèmes.

Ça va ?

J'ai besoin d'aide je me suis fait agressé par un effroyable monstre, il, il était assez grand et ressemble…

Oui

Au mon Dieu, vous m'avez retrouvé !

Ha c'est vous. Alors avez-vous transmis le message ?

Non, désolé… Mais avec un oeil et un bras en moins, ça va beaucoup moins vite.

J'imagine… Mais dites moi, que pourrais-je faire pour faire un acte de barbarie ultime ?

Mais de quoi parlez vous ? Un acte de barbarie ultime, ça veut rien dire, expliquez vous.

Quelle est la chose que vous regretteriez le plus au monde ?

Hmm … Que je regretterai le plus, casser mon disque de Final Fantasy VII ® ™ !

Pardon ?

Non, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, si vous me tuez, vous me rendrez un grand service, je suis à l'agonie, je souffre le martyre, mais je ne suis pas mourrant, vous ne ferez que me rendre service.

Très bien, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de vous tuer.

Sephiroth repars et entends

Pfffiou, c'était juste, tout ce qui faut pas dire pour rester en vie !

Dommage pour vous je vous ai entendu !

Sephiroth sorti son épée, et trancha la gorge du pauvre homme. Il s'en alla ensuite, comme si de rien était. Il retourna au bar, et rencontra la police qui était sur place.

Vous savez que l'assassin retourne toujours sur le lieu du crime.

Hein ? Au mon dieu !

Le policier n'osait pas regardait Sephiroth en face.

Euh, désolée monsieur ?

Oui.

Vous devez partir, la police enquête sur des meurtres.

Je revendique ce massacre. Regardez, il y a encore du sang sur mon épée, et j'ai œil encore chaud collé sur le dos.

Oui, et ben moi je suis le pape. Enlevez votre masque, et rangez votre épée, vous allez blessé quelqu'un. Rentrez chez vous monsieur.

Je vais blesser quelqu'un ? Vous voulez dire, comme ça !

Il tranche la tête d'un pauvre jeune homme qui était simplement venu voir ce qui se passait. Le policier sort son arme et la pointe sur Sephiroth.

Jetez votre arme, les mains en l'air !

Si c'est vous qui le dites.

Sephiroth lance son épée en pleine tête sur un policier. Le policier fait feu à plusieurs reprises. Mais Sephiroth, bloque les balles avec sa main l'ouvre, et toutes les douilles de balles tombent a terre.

Maintenant, je vais partir et vous allez dire à tout le monde ce que vous avez vu. Mon nom est l'Inexorable.

…

Le policier resta la bouche ouverte, ne savant pas quoi faire, et laisse Sephiroth s'échappait. Il prit son épée et partit.Il faisait ça si simplement, il trouvait sa normal, n'éprouvait aucune pitié, comme un robot. Il rentra dans une bouche d'égout, pour éviter qu'on ne le dérange. Ses yeux commencent à se fermer.

Hé Sephiroth, tu sais c'est quoi la plus belle chose au monde ?

Bien sur ! Rien de plus beau qu'un nouveau née, toute l'innocence de ce petit qui vient de naître, la plus belle chose qui existe sur cette planète, avec l'amour de sa mère. Rien de plus magnifique…

Non non non, c'est une blague, en fait la plus belle chose au monde c'est …

Sephiroth se réveilla en sursaut. Un sourire aux lèvres.

« La nuit porte conseil.»

Il se leva, remonta hors des égouts. Il vit un panneau

« Hôpital, voila qui pourrait être intéressant… »

Des flammes se dessinait a présent sur ses yeux, il ne se contrôlait déjà plus. Il rentra dans l'hôpital, et monta un escalier, traversa des couloirs, rentra dans des portes, redescendis les escaliers, prit un ascenseur, mais ne vit rien qui pourrait l'intéresser. Mais il fut stopper par des cries. Déjà en colère parce qu'il n'avait rien trouvé, il débarqua dans la chambre en faisant volé la porte.

Qui sait qui n'arrête pas de brailler !

Il vit dans la pièce, une mère enceinte, ainsi qu'un petit bébé, probablement sa fille

Hé moins de bruit, j'essaye de faire dormir mon petit bout de choux.

Il se calma.

Pardon, mais dites moi, c'est votre fille ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Pour rien. Vous devez l'adorez ?

Oh bien sur, depuis que mon mari m'a quitté,

Oh pardon (pardon, mais reprend toi, tu n'es pas l'Inexorable pour rien)

Non ce n'est pas grave. Rien que de voir ma petite Lina me fait tellement de plaisir. Regardez ses petites mains.

Mais vous êtes enceinte (je souris ? je suis content pour elle, mais reprend toi !) ?

Oui, ça sera une petite fille

Mais cette enfant il a quel age ?

Huit mois.

Huit mois ! Mais vous ne croyez pas que c'est trop tôt pour avoir un autre enfant ?

Non, vous savez, j'ai toujours adoré les enfants, et chaque jour, je prie Athéna pour que mes petits aillent bien. Ça me fait penser que je ne l'ai pas encore fait aujourd'hui.

(Athéna ! Ça commence à te revenir, tu es un monstre, tu n'es pas un homme, tu n'éprouves pas de sentiment)

Vous aller l'appeler comment ?

On sentait un ton déjà plus sec chez Sephiroth

Shikki !

Le regard de Sephiroth changea littéralement d'allure.

Mais votre gosse il va s'arrêter de brailler comme ça, il casse les oreilles, faites le taire ! Mon Dieu, mais faites le taire, sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge (hehe je te retrouve enfin)

Mais calmez vous. C'est rien Lina, le monsieur n'est pas très gentil, mais tu dois quand même faire moins de bruit.

Non désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça (Non ne lutte pas, laisse toi submerger par ce désire de tuer) ARGH ! Partez d'ici avec votre enfant.

Vous allez bien ?

Fuyez ! Vite !

Comment ? Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirai.

Fuyez, je vous en prie, je ne tiens plus !

Mais non ! Et vous devrez aller vous faire soigner monsieur.

**J'AI DIT FUYEZ !**

Une aura maléfique entourait de nouveau Sephiroth, ses longs cheveux blancs flottaient en l'air.

Vous me faites peur ! Arrêtez !

La femme compris alors, mais trop tard, qu'il était sérieux.

Le bébé se mis a crié très fort.

**SILENCE !**

Sephiroth dégaina son épée, et coupa la carotide du nouveau né. Un geyser de sang sortait de la pauvre petite !

LINA ! Qu'avez-vous fait ! Mon dieu !

Je n'ai pas fini

Il se jeta sur l'enfant mort, et lui découpa la tête entièrement, sous les yeux ébahis de sa mère. Il pris la tête de la petite et l'écrasa avec sa main.

…

Ne tombez pas dans les pommes, je n'ai pas fini !

Il planta son épée dans le ventre de la mère.

Tes deux enfants, sont morts maintenant ! HA HA HA. Mais toi, je te laisse vivre, tu ne les rejoindras pas tout de suite. HA HA HA

…

Il prend le ton de la femme

Vous savez, les enfants ce sont ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde. Mon petit Shikki et ma petite Lina ! Regardez ces petites mains.

Il découpe les mains de la pauvre petite sans tête.

Vous aimez ses mains ? Cadeaux !

Il lui jette les mains aux visages.

Je suis un homme généreux, je vais vous offrir l'immortalité, vous ne pourrez jamais rejoindre vos enfants, et de plus, je vous ai rendu stériles ! HA HA HA Tout est de votre faute, vous avez raison de culpabiliser, vous n'avez pas pus protéger vos enfants ! Quelle honte, vous êtes une mère indigne. Et vous ne pouvez même pas vous suicider, quel dommage ! Adieu ! Mais n'oubliez, c'est de votre faute ! Ha ha ha !

Sephiroth partis a toute vitesse et sortit de l'hôpital


	10. Le Sanctuaire

**Le sanctuaire**

Sale obscure

Notre petit poulain se débrouille mieux que prévu, je crois qu'il peut entrer au sanctuaire maintenant, rendons lui son aspect normal.

C'est d'accord ! Mais il faut faire attention, il arrive à faire resurgir ses émotions, il a longtemps hésité avant de tuer les deux enfants. Mais à l'entente des mots Athéna et Shikki, il s'est ressaisi.

Il a encore des souvenirs… Ça pourrait s'avérer dangereux par la suite.

Rentrons en contact avec lui

Sephiroth, Sephiroth, tu nous entend ?

Oui très bien.

Ce que tu as fait était remarquable, on n'en demandait pas tant, tu as toujours autant de mal à te maîtriser, une fois que la bête est lâchée.

Je vais retrouver une apparence humaine ?

C'est exact, à ton prochain réveil, tu seras un être humain normal, enfin, en apparence…

Je vous remercie. Maintenant, je vais dormir, j'ai hâte d'entrer au sanctuaire.

Sephiroth ne se le fis pas répété deux fois, et chercha un coin tranquille pour dormir. Il retourna dans les égouts. Après plusieurs jours passait à l'intérieur il ressortit. Il se dirige vers le sanctuaire, une longue marche l'attend.

Arrivé aux portes, il aperçoit deux gardes postés à l'entrée.

« J'ai assez attendu, tous les gens doivent avoir peur d'une bête qui martyrise les gens. J'espère que mon plan va marcher. Avec un peu de sang sur moi, ça devrait marcher

Au secours, au secours ! » Il crie et s'approche en courrant du portail menant au sanctuaire

Ouvrez moi la porte vite, l'Inexorable me poursuit au secours !

On fait quoi ? On ouvre ?

Je suis blessé ! Aidez-moi sil vous plait. Vous ne voulez pas avoir ma mort sur votre conscience.

Bon, ok rentre mais fais vite !

Une fois a l'intérieur

Je vous remercie infiniment.

Il fait comme s'il était essoufflé.

Que s'est-il passé ? Tu sais que t'es le premier qui est survécu à l'Inexorable.

Il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'il aille voir quelqu'un d'autres que nous ?

Si t'as raison. Suis nous, on va t'emmener chez quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider.

Traite cette personne avec respect, tu verras, elle est très gentille.

Voila c'est là.

Ils entrent dans une vaste pièce.

Bonjour Sofia. Nous avons trouvé cet homme, il était poursuivi par l'Inexorable.

Bonjour. Vous devriez retournez à votre poste

Bien sur, au revoir.

Les deux hommes sortent de la pièce.

Bon nous voila seul, alors commençons par le début, je m'appelle Sofia, et je suis en quelque sorte le chef d'ici.

Enchanté, je m'appelle Sephiroth, je n'ai pas de famille, je n'ais pas de maison, je suis un nomade.

Je suis désolée…

Ce, n'est rien, c'est du passé, ne vous en faites pas. Mais ou suis-je ?

Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes ?

Non, comme je vous l'ai dit je suis un nomade.

Bon, alors ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu. Mais d'abord raconte moi comment tu as fait pour atterrir ici.

Je voyageais comme toujours, je voulais découvrir d'autres horizons.Mon dernier voyage en France, je suis en France n'est-ce pas ?

Oh la la… Non pas vraiment, pas du tout en fait. Tu es en Grèce !

En Grèce ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis tout de même pas en Amérique !

En Amérique ? Tu es en Europe ici !

Vous êtes sur, je viens du Canada, et j'ai marche jusqu'en France.

Tu as pris un bateau à un moment ou un autre véhicule n'est ce pas ?

Non, je n'ai fais que marcher.

Visiblement, tu ne sembles pas très calé en géo. Regarde cette carte du monde, dis moi d'où tu viens.

Euh… Mon pays n'est pas sur la carte…

Bon je laisse tombé. Continue ton histoire.

Bref, j'ai marché jusqu'à un endroit assez proche d'ici. J'ai commence a installé mes affaires, et l'Inexorable est arrivé.

L'Inexorable ? Mais comment le connais tu si tu n'est pas d'ici ?

Euh… Vos hommes en ont parlé quand ils m'ont amené ici, je leur ai fait une description, et ils ont appelé cette chose ainsi.

Ok, continu.

Je l'ai vu, j'ai eu très peur, et je me suis caché, je l'ai vu égorgée une personne… Snif…

Sephiroth pleure…

C'était terrible, il n'éprouvait aucune pitié, snif, la victime la suppliait de le laisser vivre, mais il n'en était rien. Je suis sorti de ma cachette, et j'ai plantée mon épée dans sa chair. Mais il n'a rien senti, j'ai eu très peur, alors j'ai pris la fuite et j'ai appelé à l'aide. C'est la que je suis tombé ici. Vos hommes m'ont ramenés, et voila.

Tu ne sais donc pas où tu es…

Si je ne suis pas en France, je ne vois donc pas.

Tu es au sanctuaire, un lieu sacré en Grèce.

Le sanctuaire ? Mais c'est quoi ?

Bon tu n'as l'air pas trop au courrant des choses qui se passent ici.

Vous me faites peur, c'est une secte ou un truc comme ça ?

Ha ha. Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Les hommes qui t'ont escortés sont des chevaliers.

Des chevaliers ?

Tu ne sais donc vraiment rien ?

Rien du tout.

Tous ces chevaliers sont ici pour protéger la déesse Athéna.

(Non pas ça, contrôle toi, continue a joué l'innocent) La déesse Athéna ?

Tu ne connais pas la déesse Athéna. ?

… Jamais… Jamais entendu parlé.

Et ben, c'est de pire en pire.

Je suis sincèrement désolé. Veuillez excuser mon ignorance.

Mais tu es bien élevé. C'est rare de voir des gens de ton age aussi gentil et docile.

Merci.

Merci ? C'est à moi de te remercier. Athéna est une Déesse très bonne et juste. L'incarnation de la bonté, elle aide tous les gens qui ont besoin d'elle. Elle nous protège tous des dangers.

Mais vous avez dit que les chevaliers protégeaient Athéna, mais vous venez de dire qu'Athéna protégeait les hommes. Je ne comprends pas très bien. Surtout que protégé une statue…

Une statue ? Mais la Déesse Athéna est toujours en vie !

Mais comment est ce possible ?

Tous les deux cents ans, Athéna se réincarne dans un nouveau corps.

Je pourrai la rencontrer ?

Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, je suis désolée.

Tant pis, j'aurais bien voulu aller la saluer, lui faire preuve de mon profond respect, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille entendre un vagabond comme moi. Son temps doit être précieux.

Non, Athéna à le cœur bon, elle accepterait volontiers de vous rencontrés, mais, il y a des gens qui veulent la mort d'Athéna.


	11. La verité révéllé

**La vérité révélée**

Mais qui peux bien vouloir sa mort ?

Le clan d'Hadès.

Hein ?(ça commence à devenir intéressant)

Le clan d'Hadès. Avant, Hadès était un homme bon, il écoulait de jours heureux avec sa femme Athéna, mais du jour au lendemain il s'est révolté, et a enlevé ses enfants.Pour cet acte, il a été condamné par les autres Dieux, et sa peine fut de devenir le Dieux des Enfers.

Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Athéna.

J'y arrive. Des gens se faisant passé pour des serviteurs d'Hadès organise des crimes très sales, mais s'organisent très bien. Ils font d'abord un travail de repérage, pour trouver leurs nouvelles victimes. En général, ils cherchent une famille pauvre, ou l'amour parental règne. La femme étant très attachée à son mari, l'homme à son fils, et le fils à sa mère, comme une sorte de cercle vicieux. Ensuite, ils passent à l'acte, en général pendant la nuit, ils assassinent le père. Après, c'est comme briser un maillon d'une chaîne, rien ne va plus. La mère aimant plus que tout son mari, se retrouve veuve, et ne veux qu'une chose, le rejoindre. La mère se suicide très souvent. Et le fils, n'est pas assez courageux pour se donner à la mort. Et à ce moment, ou l'enfant se sent le plus seul au monde, les serviteurs arrivent à la porte du pauvre enfant. Ils commencent alors à lui parler de choses extraordinaires, d'un monde meilleur, crée par Hadès. La dernière invention qu'ils ont trouvée, c'est d'avoir construit un jardin avec plein de fleurs. Mais malheureusement, ils ne peuvent pas étendre ce jardin, de la faute à Athéna. Ils font passer Athéna pour un monstre, une déesse sans cœur, ce qui est tout a fait faux.Ils trouvent ensuite un prétexte pour aller dans un lieu isolé de tout, montagnes, îles désertes... puis les abandonnent. Mais bien sur, c'est à cause d'Athéna qu'ils seront coincés ici toute leurs vies, on ne sait trop comment.

(Mais elle à raison, comment j'ai pu me faire embobiner ainsi ? Peut-être a cause de la bonté d'Hadès ?) Mais la bonté d'Hadès, elle est réelle ?

Je sais juste qu'avant, c'était un père exemplaire, mais du jour au lendemain, il a changé.

Mais se pourrait-il qu'il soit encore gentil, on ne perd pas son cœur en si peu de temps !

Tu as raison, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Euh… Pour en savoir plus !

En tous cas, je suis sur certain qu'un jour Hadès retrouvera sa gentillesse d'entant. Pour continuer ma petite histoire, après que les enfants soient isolés, aient perdu tous la raison,

C'est faux !

Hein ?

Non rien pardon, continue.

Après être devenu quasiment fou, un homme, arrive, et leur promet de nouveau un monde meilleur, en échange d'une simple requête, l'enfant, au bord du désespoir, accepte aveuglément. Tu te doutes bien que la requête est

D'assassiner Athéna !

Exact. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Assassiner la Déesse Athéna, n'est qu'un prétexte pour leur véritable mission.

Véritable mission ?

Dans la chambre d'Athéna, se trouvent les tuyaux de la vie.

Les tuyaux de la vie ?

C'est ici qu'Athéna répands l'essence de la joie de vivre, du bonheur, de l'amour, ainsi que de l'énergie nécessaire pour toutes les espèces végétales de survivre.

Et la véritable mission ?

L'homme remet également le Darkmère, une urne comprenant une eau empoisonnée. Comme tu le sais, une plante rejette du dioxyde de carbone.

Oui.

Après avoir avalé de cette substance, elle rejettera un gaz appelé le Darkmère. Ce gaz aura pour effet de détruire toute végétations, ainsi que tout être vivant qui le respire. Cette vapeur noire se répandra sur toute la planète, puis sur l'univers tout entier.

Mais cet homme aussi périra !

Non, seul certaines personnes peuvent vivre dans un tel chaos, toutes les personnes ayant fait leur rite d'initiations, ainsi que les Dieux. L'homme pourra gouverner l'univers tout entier.

Mais c'est absurde, a quoi ça sert de gouverner une planète vide ?

Je ne sais pas, le Darkmère a certainement d'autres propriétés.

Vous avez parlé du rite d'initiations, qu est ce que c'est ?

Ce rite permet d'être immunisé contre le Darkmère. Tu peux le passer ici, au sanctuaire. Si ton cœur est pur, tu seras immunisé.

Mais si mon cœur n'est pas pur ?

Ce n'est jamais arrivé, toute personne entrant au sanctuaire à le cœur pur. Tu dois passer un test pour entrer au sanctuaire.

Mais je n'ai rien passé moi !

Mais les circonstances ont fait que tu viennes ici. C'était ton destin.

Mais si je n'ai pas le cœur pur !

Ha ha ha ! Tu es un vagabond, je pense que tu as déjà du volé des choses au magasin !

Euh… Vous savez mon épée…

Il n'y pas de mal a tuer des animaux pour survivre ! Rassure moi, c'était bien des animaux ?

Oui bien sur ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tuer un être humain !

Ha, si tout le monde pouvait être comme toi.

Mais comment ce test est-il effectué ? Je voudrais bien le faire, pour savoir si c'est mon cœur est pur.

Je ne sais pas, ça change d'une année sur l'autre. Je crois que cette année, on vous place devant un scanner encéphale. C'est le meilleur moyen de savoir si une personne a un cœur pur ou non. Impossible de tromper le scanner, il peut refouler tous vos sentiments les plus enfouis. Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un chevalier d'or qui est capable de le tromper.

Ha oui, c'est qui ? Et comment il fait ?

Il arrive à vider son esprit, ne penser à rien.

Mais c'est impossible !

Rien n'est impossible. Mais dis moi, c'est quoi cette urne que tu cache ?

Sephiroth devient blanc comme neige, démasqué.

(Calme toi, soit le plus convaincant possible, reprend toi !)

Pourquoi deviens tu blanc, tu me cache quelque chose ?

(Gagne du temps et trouve quelque chose à répondre !)

Donne moi cette urne !

Non ! Cette urne, contient…

Oui !

Les cendres de mes parents ! Voila vous êtes contente de vous, vous avez réussi a ma faire pleurer, ces cendres sont tout ce qui me reste des parents, mes chers parents…

Oh… Pardon. Je ne pouvais pas savoir

(Ouf sauvé)

Mais, maintenant que c'est dit, je peux vérifié ?

(arg, elle lit mes pensée ou quoi ?) D'accord, mais il faut fermer toutes les fenêtres, cacher la lumière du soleil, éviter tout courrant d'air, je ne tiens pas a ce que mes cendres s'envolent. Il faudra faire très attention, et si je pers ne serais ce qu'une cendre, je vous en voudrai toute ma vie, et je m'en voudrai a moi aussi.

Bon d'accord, je te crois, je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier.

(Continue, mais évite de trop en faire, ça pourra se retourner contre toi)Mais si, c'est votre devoir de vérifier !

Non, ça va je te crois, si tu avais quelque chose a caché, tu aurai tout fais pour le caché.

C'est vous qui décidez ! Mais ne parlez à personne de cette urne. Dès qu'on en parle, je repense à mes parents… C'est une malheureuse coïncidence si mon urne ressemble a celle qui contient le Darkmère.

Oui tu as raison, je suis encore une fois désolée.

Ce n'est rien (Ha ha. Victoire) Au fait, comment faire pour rencontrer Athéna, maintenant que je connais toute l'histoire.

Il faut que tu traverses les douze maisons des chevaliers d'or, et que tu trouves la sortie du labyrinthe. Tiens voici une lettre, elle t'expliquera plus en détail comment faire pour la rencontrer.

Il la regarde rapidement…

(Mais c'est la copie conforme de celle de Arpoze ! Sauf qu'il ne mentionne pas l'Inexorable dans celle-ci, ce qui est logique) Connaissez vous un certain Arpoze ?

Arpoze ? Jamais entendu parler.

Ce n'est pas grave. Oh oui j'allai oublié, comment l'homme qui possède le Darkmère a-t-il pu être immunisé ? Il n'a certainement pas le cœur pur !

Tu as raison, mais je ne connais pas la réponse. A moins que… Non c'est absurde !

A moins que quoi ?

Non rien. Je dois maintenant vous raccompagnez dans votre loge.

Ils arrivent devant une petite chambre

Voila, c'est ici chez vous ! Reposez vous bien ! Demain sera une rude journée, vous devrez passer le rite d'initiations.

(Quoi déjà demain ? Mais je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, je n'ai pas du tout le cœur pur !) Super, j'ai hâte d'y être !

Ton entrain fait plaisir à voir !

Bonne nuit

(La nuit risque d'être longue…)


	12. Le rite d'initiation

**Le rite d'initiation**

Sephiroth, Sephiroth, tu m'entends ?

Cette voix ? Mais je la reconnais, c'est la voix qui m'a guidée avant que je ne devienne l'Inexorable ?

Oui c'est moi.Ne perds pas espoir Sephiroth, demain, je serai la, je t'aiderai n'aie crainte. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Mais qui êtes vous ?

Tu ne le sais toujours pas ? Le jour de notre rencontre approche, j'ai hâte de te rencontrer.

Athéna ?

…

Vous êtes la déesse Athéna ?

Oui, c'est moi.

Mais pourquoi m'aidez vous ? Je dois vous tuer vous savez !

Oui je le sais, mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Tu sauras changer ton destin.

Mais… Ça m'embête de le dire, mais personne ne peut changer son destin.

Très bien, alors nous n'avons plus rien a nous dire !

Non attendez ! Depuis le début, j'essaye en vain de changer ma destinée, mais c'est très difficile.

Je sais, mais je suis la pour t'aider.

J'ai des questions à vous poser. Que s'est-il passé avec Hadès ?

… Il y a des années, Hadès et moi formions un couple. Il était très gentil, et s'occupait très bien de moi et de mes fils. Mais un soir, il n'est pas rentré. Je me suis tout des suite fais du soucis. Il devait aller chercher nos enfants, et n'est jamais revenu.

Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?

Non, je l'ignore toujours, mais je crois qu'il est possédé.

Possédé ? Comment ça ?

On ne change pas un homme, pardon un dieu, en si peu de temps, un être aussi doux n'as pas pu enlever ses enfants, pas de son plein gré. Je pense qu'il a été envoûté.

Même un homme aussi fort que lui ?

Qui sait, avec un peu de chantage, on a très bien plus enlevé les enfants, et les menaçait de les tuer, et ensuite lui faire porter le chapeau.

C'est ce qu'il ma raconté !

Qui ça « il » ?

Il ? Mais Hadès pardi. Ces hommes m'ont dit la même chose, mais l'inverse. Que tu avais capturé tes enfants, et que tu lui avais demandé de quitter le trône et de rejoindre les enfers.

Je ne comprends plus rien. Mais si je suis sur d'une chose, c'est que ce n'est pas lui le coupable, et moi non plus.

Mais qui dois je croire ?

Ecoute ton coeur

Mais à qui peux bien profiter qu'Hadès ne soit plus le Dieu de la Terre ?

Je ne sais pas…

Connais tu un certain Arpoze ?

Mais bien sur ! Ce n'est pas Arpoze, mais Ar-Po-Ze !

Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Mais pourtant c'est flagrant, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même. Tu as d'autres questions ?

Oui ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas le cœur pur. J'ai tué plein de monde… Dont mon meilleur, et seul ami…

Je le sais très bien, mais tu sais ce scanner, ça n'a rien à voir avec un super scanner high-tech. En fait, c'est moi qui le contrôle. J'ai le pouvoir de lire le cœur des gens. Donc demain, tu n'as rien à craindre, je jouerai le jeu, comme toi d'ailleurs, et j'avoue que dès fois tu joues tellement bien la comédie, que tu arrives presque à me tromper.

C'est un compliment ?

Prend le comme tu veux. A demain, surtout ne t'inquiète pas, tu risque de te faire démasqué. N'oublie pas, garde toujours espoir au fond de ton cœur.

Le lendemain

« Quel rêve étrange, je me demande si c'était réel ? Peut-elle vraiment me faire réussir le test ? Elle m'as dit de ne pas me faire de soucis, mais est-elle de confiance ? Mon but est quand même de la tuer. Elle a très bien pus manigancer tout ça pour m'éloigner du sanctuaire, ou pire encore, me tuer.A qui faire confiance ? Et puis de toute façon, si je rate le test, je brandis mon épée, est le problème sera réglé. Mais le problème, c'est qu'atteindra Athéna sera beaucoup plus difficile…

On toque à la porte.

Je peux entrer ?

Oui

Bonjour, Sephiroth, mon nom est Garvera.

Enchanté. Je me réveille avec une vue splendide aujourd'hui !

Garvera était une jeune femme, vêtue d'une toge blanche, presque transparente qui laissait le soleil pénétrait, et qui illuminait ses jambes ravissantes. Elle avait de longues et fines mains, et ses doigts étaient ornés de toutes sortes de bijoux. Elle avait les cheveux longs, noirs comme ceux de Sephiroth. Elle avait les yeux clairs, qui respiraient la joie de vivre. Pourtant, son regard trahissait son sourire, tout laissé croire que sa vie n'était pas rose. Mais Sephiroth ne fis pas la remarque.

… Je suis venue voir si tout allait bien.

Tout est en ordre, merci.

Préparez vous, nous allons partir d'ici dix minutes. Je reviendrai vous chercher après.

D'accord, à tout a l'heure.

« Bon moi je vais prendre une douche…

Ha… ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pris de bonne douche chaude. J'avais oublier ô comment s'est agréable. C'est bien meilleur que le lac, surtout en hiver ! Je resterai bien des heures sous cette eau bouillante. Se laver avec du savon, ça peut paraître rien, mais quand on reste plus de dix ans sans se laver… Quel bonheur…

On toque à la porte

Mince, j'avais oublie

Je peux rentrer ?

Je ne suis pas encore prêt, c'est à vos risque et péril !

Hi hi hi ! D'accord, je vais vous attendre.

Voyons ce que j'ai comme habit… Tiens une cape noire ! Pour changer, au moins, elle n'est pas pleine de sang… Voila c'est bon, j'arrive.

Oh, vous êtes élégant aujourd'hui.

Parce qu'hier je ne l'étais pas ?

Euh non désolée…

Je plaisantais.

Ha ok. Mais vous savez, ici personne ne rigole, c'est assez monotone. J'ai une vie assez mélancolique vous savez…

Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la chance que vous avez. La vie n'est pas toujours facile, je vous l'accorde, mais il faut avouer que vous vivez bien ici. Même les biens les plus élémentaires, tel que l'eau courante et l'électricité, beaucoup de gens n'ont pas accès à ce luxe.

Oui, vous avez raison, il faut que je cesse de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Voila, c'est ça ! Prenez la vie du bon coté, amusez vous, rigolez !

Je ferai tout mon possible.

Non, ce n'est pas ça, vous êtes déjà pessimiste. Il fallait répondre : Ouais super amusons nous !

Mais il n'y a rien à faire ici.

Bien sur que si ! Tenez, au dîner, une bataille de boulette de pain, ça amuse toujours !

Mais ça serait gaspillé de la nourriture. De nombreux enfants rêvent de ses boulettes de pain !

C'est vrai, mais qu'on les mange ou pas, ça n'y changera rien. Le tout partira à la poubelle. Le monde est cruel, il adore se jouer de nous, alors faisons de même. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Vous avez raison, amusons nous.

Après que j'ai réussi le test, nous irons nous promener dans le sanctuaire. Nous trouverons de quoi nous amuser.

Comment savez que vous allez réussir le test ?

(La elle marque un point.) J'ai un cœur pur, je ne vois vraiment pourquoi je le raterai.

Vous ne semblez pas angoissé.

(Non je ne le semble pas, je le suis !) Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire.

Et puis regardez vous, vous êtes magnifique. Je n'ai jamais telle chose en ce monde. Mais vous ne semblez pas avoir confiance en vous.

En quoi voyez vous cela ?

Vous portez des bagues, ainsi qu'un collier. Ces objets ne servent qu'a embellir, mais vous êtres déjà très belle. Je pense donc que vous ne vous aimez pas telle que vous êtes ; ce qui est bien dommage.

Hi hi hi ! Tout ça aurait pu être vrai, mais ces bijoux proviennent de ma mère, elle me les a offerts, je me sens en sécurité avec. Bon, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher.

Vous avez raison, nous perdons du temps pour notre promenade.

Hi hi hi ! Vous avez réponse a tout.

Après une petite marche, ils arrivent en face d'une porte métallique.

Je ne peux pas vous accompagner plus loin.

Merci, et à tout à l'heure

Bonne chance !

Je n'ai pas besoin de chance, tout est calculé à l'avance, c'est mon destin de réussir. Et avec votre soutient, je ne peux pas échouer.

Sephiroth entre dans la pièce, et voit un siège au milieu.

Bonjour !

Bonjour ! Mais ou êtes vous ? Je ne vous vois pas.

Asseyez vous sur le siège

Bon, bon…

Mettez le casque qui se situe dans la boite sur votre droite.

Attendez je ne suis pas encore assis.

Début du scanner dans vingt secondes.

Mais attendez ! Mais je suis bête, c'était un robot qui parlait !

Dix

Ouh la, faut que je me dépêche

Neuf

Voila, c'est bon.

Sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois deux, un. Scanner en cour, veuillez rester sur votre siège, et éviter de bouger. Transfert de donnée. Transfert terminé. Début d'analyse de donnés. Analyse terminée. Traitement des donnés en cour. Vous n'êtes pas à votre premier meurtre. Vous avez volé et saccagé des magasins. Vous avez tentés de suicider, et vous avez réussi. Problème du système, vous ne pouvez pas être là et être mort en même temps. Recherche d'erreurs. Système en surchauffe. Déconnexion imminente, problème de connexion serveur. Quittez la pièce immédiatement. Je répète, quittez la pièce immédiatement.

On dirait que ça se gatte, je ferai mieux de filer.

Sortez par la porte du fond, vous recevrez votre coupon d'admission.

Sephiroth sort de la pièce en courrant.

Prenez votre ticket sil vous plait !

Admis ? Ha ha ha ! Et ils appellent ça un rite d'initiation.

Prenez cette gélule, elle vous immunisera contre le Darkmère.

Et ben voila, c'était pas si compliquez, mais si je m'en suis sorti, je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à Athéna…


	13. Une journée riche en émotions

**Une journée riche en émotions**

Tu as réussi ! Comme je suis heureuse ! On se tutoie hein ?

Bien sur, maintenant que nous sommes amis. Et je te l'avais bien dit, ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Je t'avais promis une promenade, non ? Chose promis chose due.

Super !

Et ben allons-y, tu me fais visiter ?

Avec plaisir ! Viens, on va d'abord aller sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Je vais ou tu iras.

Garvera prends Sephiroth par le bras, et courent vers le terrain d'entraînement.

Regarde, ces enfants, essaye de mettre à terre leurs maître.

Ha ha ha ! Regarde, ils n'arrivent même pas à le toucher.

Les enfants, si vous me faites tombés, vous aurez droit à autant de dessert que vous voudrez durant trois semaines.

On va les aider, regarde. On va bien s'amuser Mais il ne faut pas que leur maitre te voie.

Bonjour !

Bonjour monsieur !

Je peux parler à vos éléves, je leur donne un petit conseil !

Allez-y si ça vous fait plaisir, mais personne n'a jamais réussi à faire tomber Cassius.

Je vous crois.Les enfants, aux lieu d'attaquer chacun votre tour, à mon signal, vous attaquerez tous en même temps. Toi tu grimpe sur sa tête pour qu'il ne vois plus rien, vous deux, attrapez lui les bras, et vous deux, concentrez vous sur ses jambes, appuyez fortement sur l'articulation de la jambe, ça devrait suffir a lui faire mettre genoux a terre.

Garvera, viens et souhaite bonne chance à Cassius.

Bonne chance Cassius !

Ho c'est vous Garvera, en quel honneur étés vous venue me voir ?

Maintenant les enfants !

Quoi, ha ! Sale mioches ! Ha !

Boum, l'imposant Cassius venait de tomber au sol.

Ouais super, on a réussi !

Vous avez trichés, vous m'avez pris par surprise !

Un chevalier doit toujours être sur ses gardes, tu dois mieux t'entraîner pour protéger Athéna !

Ça s'est bien envoyé Garvera.

Ha ha ha, je me suis bien amusé, Cassius ne faisait pas le fier !

Ouais, il a été déconcentré par ta magnifique beauté.

Elle rougit

Oh arrête tu vas me faire rougir !

Je crois que c'est trop tard !

Mais ! Arrête !

Elle tape Sephiroth

Tiens prends ça !

Aie, aie, pardon !

Ha ha ha ! Qu'est ce qu'on rigole bien !

La journée ne fait que commencer ! Mais, au fait, tu as quel age ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

Ha toi, je vais bien t'aimer ! Tu ne manques pas de culot. D'habitude les garçons n'osent rien dire en ma présence, et se laissent manipuler, mais toi, tu es différent.

(Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois)

Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai 18 ans.

On a pratiquement le même age alors, j'en ai dix sept.

Quel signe astrologique et tu ?

Je suis poisson, et toi ?

Poisson, les poissons aiment tout le monde non ?

Je ne sais pas…

Moi je suis sagittaire, comme le chevalier d'or Aioros.

Qui ça ?

Le chevalier Aioros. Il a sauvé la déesse Athéna, mais au départ, tout le monde l'a pris pour un traître.

Mais pourquoi ça ?

En grande partie à cause du chevalier Saga, le chevalier des Gémeaux. Mais c'est une longue histoire…

J'ai tout mon temps.

C'est triste comme histoire, et on est la pour s'amuser non ?

Tu as bien compris la leçon on dirait ! Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. !

Merci. Tu sais, on ne se connaît que depuis peu, mais je sens qu'avec toi, on va vivre de sacrée aventure

(Haaa. Que se passe t il ? Ma tête… Mais cette phrase… C'est mot pour mot celle qu'as dit Shikki auparavant ! Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence) J'en suis certain ! Avec toi, on ne peut que s'amuser.

… Allons visiter le reste du sanctuaire, on a encore plein de chose a découvrir.

Salle obscure

Mais il a repris son ancienne apparence ou quoi ?

Mais non rassure toi, il se fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, il joue le jeu à fond.

Ha bon, mais on dirait que tout ce qu'il raconte est censé et très réfléchi.

C'est vous qui l'avez doté d'une intelligence supérieure. Il arrive à entuber tous les gens du sanctuaire, et même vous ? J'ai honte d'être votre sœur. N'oubliez que ce n'est une bête sanguinaire. C'est l'Inexorable !

Tu as raison, mais si je ne connaissais pas Sephiroth, je me serai laissé trompé également.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il facilite seulement son intégration. Tout se passera bien.

Mais il semble douter de nous. Il doit savoir quelque chose, il est beaucoup plus méfiant.

Ne t'inquiète pas, la seule personne qui sait réelement qui nous sommes ne sera bientôt plus de ce monde.

Tu as raison. Mais comment a-t-il fais pour réussir le test du cœur pur ?

Je ne sais pas, je crains qu'Athéna ne sois de son coté.

Et s'il découvre qui nous sommes ?

Je ne sais pas, mais tout me porte à croire qu'il mènera à bien sa mission. Il ne lui reste très peu de temps avant d'avoir faim !

Ha ha ha. Il n'aura plus d'autre choix que de tuer, et son désir de vengeance sur Athéna ne va faire que s'accroître, et s'il franchi le labyrinthe, nous pourrons toujours intervenir…

Arrêtons de l'espionner, faisons lui confiance, tant qu'il n'as pas franchi le premier temple, on peux le laisser tranquille. Il peut profiter un peu de la vie aussi.

Tu as raison, ça ne peut que l'aider, si son moral est au plus bas, il sera nettement moins performant

La nuit commence à tombée sur le Sanctuaire.

Sephi, j'ai un endroit a te montrer, tu verras c'est extraordinaire !

(Shikki m'appelait comme ça également)

Ils montent une petite colline, et se réfugient sous un arbre.

Regarde ce magnifique couché de soleil.

Qu est ce que la nature est belle. C'est superbe.

Tous les soirs, je vais voir ce fabuleux couché de soleil. Je ne m'en lasse pas.

Tu as l'air d'avoir froid. Tiens, prends ma cape.

Merci.

Ils scrutent l'horizon durant des heures, admirant la beauté du spectacle. Les cheveux de Sephiroth et de Garvera, s'entremêlent sous une légère brise.

Je crois qu'en ce moment, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. En face de moi, un superbe couché de soleil, et à coté de moi, une ravissante jeune femme, belle, intelligente… Ce que la nature fait de plus beau. Tu es la huitième merveille du monde. Quelle splendeur…

Merci, ça me touche beaucoup.

Et quand tu te mets à parler, les vibrations de ta voix me font frissonné de plaisir. Ta voix est si douce…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Tu n'as rien à dire, ton sourire, c'est déjà tellement beaucoup pour moi. Moi qui ne suis rien. Je ne mérite pas d'être en ta compagnie…

Mais ne dis pas ça, tu es quelqu'un d'une extrême gentillesse. Derrière tes allures de gros bourru, tu as un cœur si tendre. Une personne de si sensible, qui fait tout pour être toujours souriant, alors que je suis sur que tu as beaucoup plus de problème que moi.

(Que dire, je suis comme paralysé, qu est ce que j'ai ?) Je…

Ne dis rien, (tu es tellement plus beau tant que tu n'ouvre pas ta grande gueule)

Tu sais, tu es comparable à une rose. Si belle de l'extérieur, et si tendre a l'intérieur.

Hi hi hi. !

J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

Non, c'est juste que je n'aie jamais vu de rose tendre de l'intérieur !

Ça recommence, dès que j'essaye d'être un poil romantique, je dis n'importe quoi. Enfin non ce n'est pas n'importe quoi !

Hi hi hi.

Enfin… Ce que j'ai dis je le pensais vraiment, mais je dis n'importe quoi pour la rose.

Hi hi hi.

Non, tu ressembles vraiment à une rose. Enfin tu n'es pas une rose bien sur. Tu comprends ?

Hi hi hi, ne stresse pas, prend ton temps, tu comprends les sens de tes mots ? Tu mélanges tout ! Hi hi hi.

Je comprends plus rien, je ne contrôle plus rien du tout, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Je suis tellement maladroit dès que mes sentiments entrent en jeu.Mon cœur bat la chamade, je voudrais te dire tant de chose, mais toutes ces choses se mélangent et je dis des phrases incompréhensibles. …

D'un ton amusé.

Tu serais peut être amoureux ?

Plutôt embarrassé, il rougit.

Moi ? Euh...Non… Vraiment. De qui d'ailleurs ? Je ne vois personne ici à part toi et moi. Et puis il commence à se faire tard, nous devrions rentrer. Le soleil commence à disparaître.

Hi hi hi ! D'accord, rentrons.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, Garvera donne un baiser sur le front de Sephiroth.

…

Bonne nuit.

…

Sephiroth, le regard plongé dans le vide, rentre dans sa chambre.


	14. Le destin s'acharne

**Le destin s'acharne**

« Qu est ce qui m'arrive ? C'est ça l'amour ? Mais non, ça ne peux pas être ça, je suis seulement fatigué, voila pourquoi je raconte n'importe quoi. Moi, Sephiroth, ne peux pas être amoureux de quelqu'un, quel idée. Ha ha ha. Sephiroth qui aime quelqu'un. Elle est bien bonne celle la. Quel jeu de mot subtil… Et puis, elle à quoi de spécial, il en existe plein de belles filles. Oui, mais pas d'aussi gentille, d'agréable a vivre… Mais reprends toi ! Tu es l'inexorable ! Tu es la pour tuer la déesse Athéna, une femme également très gentil, qui respire la joie de vivre… Non ! Je suis la pour tuer Athéna, une personne qui me veut du mal. Je n'aime personne, je vous déteste tous ! Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas a me convaincre, pourquoi toutes les dix secondes, je pense à Garvera, pourquoi je tremble, je frissonne, mes jambes se paralysent des que je pense a elle ? Pourquoi elle ne sort pas de ma tête ? Je tremble… C'est quoi cette chose humide sur ma main ? Ho non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je… Je pleure ! Garvera, tu me manques déjà… Garvera… je t'aime… »

Sephiroth se réveille d'une nuit très mouvementée.

« Mais… Qu est ce que c'est que ça ? Sur tous les murs est écrit Garvera à l'encre rouge. Une seconde, ce n'est pas de l'encre… C'est du sang ! Mon bras ! Je me suis gravé Garvera sur le bras ! Et mes doigts sont pleins de sang ! Comment je vais faire pour expliquer ça ? J'ai fais tout ça durant mon sommeil ? Comment va se passer la journée avec Garvera, mes sentiments ne sont plus les mêmes, je vais encore bafouiller quelques mots, comme hier soir ? Je ne sors pas aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, il faut que j'essaye d'oublier cette fille. Cherche tous ses défauts. Bon pour commencer… Elle… Elle rien du tout ! Je n'arrive pas à lui trouver de défaut. Elle n'est pourtant pas parfaite ! Et puis faut que j'arrête de me faire des films. Elle ne voudra jamais de quelqu'un comme moi. Je suis plus jeune, je ne mérite même pas son intention. Et puis, à quoi je ressemble ? Oui, a rien. Elle c'est la rose, et moi je suis la mauvaise herbe. Pourquoi voudrait elle de moi. Je suis loin d'être un top model, ma seule arme est mon rire, et la Masamune bien sure, mais mes blagues ne font rire que moi. Ce qui ne fais qu'augmenter le gouffre entre elle est moi. Un amour impossible. Et puis ce baiser qu'elle m'a fait, elle doit en faire à tout le monde. Ça me donne de faux espoir. Je repense à ce dessin animé, la belle est la bête. Je suis la bête, et elle, une douce et jolie jeune femme. L'amour a tout de même triomphé, mais ce n'est qu'un dessin animé. Alors que moi je suis obsédé par elle, je pense tout le temps a elle, de son cote, elle ne doit pas penser à moi, elle doit s'amuser avec ses vrais amis. Je suis bien le dernier de ses soucis. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Avouer ses sentiments est quelque chose de terrible. Et si jamais ce n'était pas réciproque, elle commencerait à s'éloigner, et je ne la reverrai plus jamais. Mais j'ai envie de lui avouer mes sentiments. Quel terrible dilemme. Je n'arriverai plus à m'amuser avec elle comme avant. Mes sentiments ont évolués. Je préfère prendre de la distance, je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher. Et si ça se trouve, elle à déjà un compagnon. Je perds mon temps avec elle. Mais qu est ce que je raconte ! Je meurs d'envie d'aller la rejoindre ! C'est décidé, je vais tout lui avouer. Rien ne pourra m'arrêter. J'arrive Garvera ! »

Il sort de sa chambre et vois sur le palier, une lettre.

_A l'intention de Sephiroth_

_Hier, j'ai passée une journée inoubliable avec toi. On s'est super bien amusé. Tu es vraiment gentil, j'espère rencontrer d'autres gens aussi gentil que toi. En tout cas, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Grâce à toi, je me suis remis avec mon compagnon, Shaka, que je m'empresse de rejoindre au moment où tu lis cette lettre. Il_

« Non !

Sephiroth déchire la lettre !

Qui est ce Shaka, je veux le rencontrer tout de suite ! Il va payer ! (Non il n'a rien fait) Je m'en fous ! Il payera ! (Sephiroth, tu voulais le bonheur de Garvera non ?) Oui bien sur mais… Et voila, j'ai encore tout gâché !_ Grâce à toi je me suis remis avec mon compagnon_. Je suis maudit ! C'est de ma faute si elle est partie. Maintenant, c'est sur, elle va m'oublier. Elle va passer de jours heureux, avec son Shaka, et moi, je ne serai qu'un vague souvenir. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser. Je suis… Désemparé. Qui que tu sois Shaka, j'espère que jamais nous ne nous retrouverons. Je dis ça pour le bonheur de Garvera, car je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer si je te rencontrais. Je vais aller retourner me coucher, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. »

Il rêve

« Sephiroth, merci, grâce a toi, je vais écouler des jours heureux avec Garvera, pendant que toi tu moisiras au sanctuaire, je te remercie ! Je ne suis peut être pas aussi gentil que toi, mais moi, j'ai un corps de rêve ! Tu dois trouvé ça injuste, et tu as tout a fais raison. Toutes les filles sont à mes pieds, et Garvera en est une autre. Elle fait tout ce que je dis comme un petit chien, vraiment je te remercie ! »

Sephiroth se réveille

**HAAAAAA ! Shaka, je vais te tuer ! Ou que tu sois je te trouverai ! TU VAS MOURIR !**

On toque à la porte

Entrez ! C'est ouvert ! Vous voyez bien non !

Euh excusez moi de vous déranger mais…

Ouais tu me déranges, alors dégages ! (Sephiroth arrête, tu ne dois pas te conduire ainsi, tu ne vas pas tout gâcher à cause d'une fille !)Euh non, vous ne me dérangez pas du tout ! Désolée pour mon attitude, je viens de faire un cauchemar, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

C'est oublié, mais tenez, ça vient d'arriver, c'est du courrier.

Merci, déposez la sur la table. Bon voyons voir, c'est quoi cette lettre. De l'encre rouge ! Serai ce Ar-Po-Ze ? Garvera ! Je ne veux même pas lire ta lettre !

Sephiroth jette la lettre sans la lire.

La lettre disait :

_Mon cher Sephiroth_

_La rencontre avec Shaka ne s'est pas déroulée du tout comme prévu. Contrairement a toi, il ne pense qu'a lui. Il m'as dit exactement ça : Mais enfin Garvera, tu sais que je ne t'aime que pour ton cul, je me fous de savoir ce que tu as dans la tête. J'étais bouleversé. J'ai eu honte de moi. Et j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir au couché de soleil. Même si tu étais maladroit, cela m'a beaucoup touché. Je crois que moi aussi, je suis amoureuse de toi. Je suis pressé de te revoir. On pourra encore s'amuser. Il me tarde de rentrer, pouvoir discuter avec toi. Tu me manques terriblement. Je t'attends ce soir, sous l'arbre. Je crois que cette soirée sera magique…. Je t'aime. Bises. _

_Ta Garvera qui t'aime_

« Lire cette lettre ne me fera que du mal, dans tous les sens du terme, car elle a écrit en rose, ça va abîmer mes yeux. Et puis si c'est pour dire qu'elle passe de jours heureux avec son Shaka, autant ne pas la lire. Il faut que j'arrête de me faire du mal. Demain, j'irai voir Athéna. Mais d'abord, je dois me renseigner ou se trouve ce temple. J'ai pourtant visité le sanctuaire hier, mais je ne m'en souviens de rien. Je ne me souviens que de Garvera. Garvera, toujours Garvera, il n'y en a que pour elle. Je vais aller demander de l'aide à Sofia, elle pourra sûrement m'aider »

Sephiroth se dirige vers le bureau de Sofia, mais une pancarte indique qu'elle ne sera pas rentrée avant la fin de la soirée.

« Tout le monde passe du bon temps ici, sauf moi. Je commence à connaître cette situation par cœur. Je vais attendre son arrivé ici.

Quelques heures plus tard Sofia arrive

Bonjour Sofia !

Bonjour Sephiroth.

Je voulais savoir

Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'aider pour le moment, tu n'es pas le seul au sanctuaire qui a besoin de moi. Reviens demain

(Quoi ! J'ai attendu d'interminable heure ici, et tu me rejettes de la sorte ! Calme toi Sephiroth… Calme toi…) Ça ne presse pas, je repasserai demain.

C'est ça, d'accord

(Mais elle devient arrogante ! Calme toi… Retourne te coucher, tu n'es bon qu'a ça de toute façon.)

Sephiroth retourne dans sa loge, énervé, mais ses yeux sont également emplis de tristesse.


	15. Dernier preparatif

**Dernier préparatif**

« Quel journée pourrie… Demain, c'est décidé, j'irai affronter les chevaliers, ça me changera les idées. Tuer Athéna sera un passe-temps comme les autres. Je n'éprouverai aucune pitié, je redeviendrai l'Inexorable. Mais pourquoi j'éprouve des sentiments ? L'homme masqué, m'avais bien dit que je n'en n'éprouverai plus jamais. Les sentiments rendent les gens plus faibles. Garvera est un exemple comme un autre. Mais non, qu est ce que je raconte. Quand j'étais avec Garvera, j'étais sur un nuage… Je suis sur que je peux transformer toutes ses faiblesse en qualité. L'amour, la pitié, le pardon… Ce sont des faiblesses... L'amour…Désormais, je me battrai pour Garvera. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je suis sur qu'elle aura besoin de moi tôt ou tard. J'ai trouvé une raison personnelle pour me battre, ce me rendra plus fort. En plus elle a ma cape… Pour la pitié, ça va être plus dur, je n'en éprouve plus, je ne sais même plus ce que c'est...Le pardon… Si je pardonnais Garvera, je serai en accord avec mon esprit, je n'aurai aucun regret. Les sentiments peuvent devenir des armes puissantes, si on sait s'en servir. Mais ils peuvent aussi nous détruire. Les sentiments sont des armes à double tranchant. Je ferai mieux de dormir, demain sera une journée difficile. »

Le lendemain.

«Bon, aujourd'hui sera une journée chargée. Mais d'abord, je dois me réconcilier avec moi-même. Je vais lire la lettre de Garvera.

Sephiroth cherche la lettre.

Mais où j'ai pus la mettre ? J'ai cherché partout, elle n'a pas pus disparaître. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas lu tout de suite ? Je suis un raté complet. »

Sale obscure

Ha ha ha ! Regardez le chercher sa lettre ! Nous avons bien fait de la faire disparaître !

Tu as raison, il commence à devenir dangereux. Il commence à se maîtriser. Il pourrait se retourner contre nous.

Vous êtes fier de vous ! J'avais dit de ne pas vous en mêler.

Mais ça pourrait devenir dangereux…

Et alors, il a le droit de vivre non ? Ne lui détruisez pas son rêve de toute une vie ! Si vous continuez à le torturer ainsi, il se suicidera a nouveau. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre vous. Sephiroth est un monstre, mais essaye malgré tout d'être agréable, sympathique. Il en arrive même à éprouver des sentiments.

…

…

Ce sont vous les monstres. Sephiroth devait être dépourvu de sentiment, mais sa volonté est beaucoup plus puissante que nous le pensions. Vous, vous n'éprouvez aucun sentiment. Vous devrez prendre exemple sur lui. Avez-vous déjà éprouvez de la pitié pour quelqu'un ?

…

…

Alors, ou est passé votre tchatche légendaire ? Muet comme des carpes ?

Ne parle pas des poissons que tu ne connais pas. Les poissons sont des êtres très bavards.

Tu vois, toi aussi tu peux éprouver de l'amour, même si ce ne sont que pour des poissons…

Ne dit pas de mal des poissons.

Et toi grand frère, il y a quelque chose que tu aimes sur cette terre ?

…

Avant de vous en prendre a lui, réglez déjà vos problèmes personnels. Laissez le vivre sa vie, n'intervenez qu'en cas d'urgence.

Mais je m'inquiète quand même pour cette Garvera. En sa présence, il n'est plus le même. Il semble être sur une autre planète, loin de nous.

C'est l'amour.

Peut importe ce que c'est, s'il se laisse encore emporter, il risque d'oublier sa mission, et de redevenir un être humain normal.

Que veut tu dire ? Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est l'Inexorable.

Justement. Dans les textes sacrés, il est mentionné qu'un homme doté d'une volonté inébranlable, redeviendra lui-même.

Bon, pour cette fois j'accepte. Mais comment allez vous vous y prendre ?

Laisse moi m'en occuper, dès qu'il faut mettre des plans machiavéliques, je suis sur le coup. Ha ha ha… Je viens d'avoir une brillante idée. Comme toujours… Pauvre Sephiroth…

« Bon, je devrais aller voir Sofia, j'ai des questions à lui poser. Il faut que j'arrête de me lamenter sur mon triste sort. »

Il arrive devant la porte du bureau de Sofia, toque et entre.

Bonjour.

Bonjour Sephiroth, assieds toi. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Je voudrais rencontrer Athéna.

Ha oui… Pour quel motif ?

(Assassiner Athéna pardi !) J'ai des raisons personnelles. Elle pourra répondre à de nombreuses questions que je me pose. En particulier sur cet endroit, j'aimerai en savoir plus, m'instruire.

Je vois, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

Je sais, vous m'avez déjà expliqué, mais depuis, j'ai passé le rite d'initiation. J'ai le cœur pur.

Ce n'est pas la que je voulais en venir. Tu devras passer par les douze temples.

Mais, je suis costaud, j'arriverai à passer.

Ha ha ha… Je n'en doute pas, seulement, tu n'as pas l'air intelligent pour deux sous.

(Quoi ! Si elle savait…) C'est l'impression que je vous donne ?

Exactement.

(Hé ben j'ai réussi mon coup !) Les apparences sont trompeuses. Comment je pourrai vous le prouver ? Allez-y, posez moi une question.

Tu veux que je te mette à l'épreuve ? Très bien. Voila la question : Quelle quantité de terre y a t il dans un trou de deux mètres de large

(Ha ha ha, j'ai déjà trouvé la réponse !)

sur deux mètres de long sur deux mètres de profondeur ? Prends ton temps pour réfléchir.

J'avais la réponse avant que vous ne finissiez votre question. Peux importe la profondeur, la longueur, un trou, c'est un trou. Et je n'ai jamais vu de trou avec de la terre. Ma réponse, aucune. Les trous sont toujours vides.

… C'est juste… Tu es un des rares à avoir su répondre à cette question.

Pourtant, elle n'était vraiment pas difficile. Bon maintenant, je veux que vous m'indiquez le chemin du premier temple.

C'est d'accord, mais avant, je dois te remettre cette carte magnétique. Dans la cour du sanctuaire, il y a un télé porteur, il permettra de te transporter directement au dernier temple que tu as visité. Pour l'instant, tu ne peux accéder qu'au premier temple, mais si tu es assez fort, tu pourras accéder de cette façon directement au septième temple par exemple. Tu me suis ?

Oui, j'ai tout compris, mais dans le temple, il doit aussi exister un télé-porteur pour revenir dans la cour du sanctuaire ?

Tout a fait. Dans chaque temple, il y a un boîtier ou tu dois introduire ta carte. Ça te permettra d'apparaître dans le temple.

Où se trouve la cour du sanctuaire ?

En sortant de ta loge, traverse le couloir, et sors. Ça sera indiqué.

Merci. Au fait, j'ai vu que vous étiez une amatrice d'énigmes. Alors, à quel question devez vous toujours répondre oui ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je vous laisse réfléchir, j'ai un chevalier à affronter.


	16. L'amour triomphera

L'amour triomphera

Sephiroth sort du bureau, et se dirige vers sa loge. Il traverse alors le couloir, et sort. Il voit un panneau indiquant la cour du sanctuaire. Il trouve la salle au télé porteur. Il entre.

Non attends Sephiroth !

Sephiroth rentre sa carte dans la fente, et un tableau digital apparaît devant lui.

Sélectionner le temple de votre choix.

Sephiroth appuie sur le seul temple disponible.

Vous avez choisis le temple du chevalier du bélier, Mû

Attends Sephiroth !

Il se retourne, et vois Garvera.

Garvera !

A peine eut il le temps de dire son nom, qu'il se trouva devant un temple.

« Mince, Garvera étais la ! Mais elle ne devrait pas être avec Shaka ? Si seulement j'avais lu sa lettre… Bon, je ne dois plus y penser, maintenant, je dois rester concentré.

Sephiroth regarde autour de lui. Mais cette plate forme flotte ! Comment tient elle ainsi ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il y a besoin d'un télé porteur. Bon, je n'ai pas le temps de regarder le paysage, j'ai une mission à mener à bien.

Sephiroth arrive devant le temple.

Si tu veux connaître la vérité, traverse l'invisible.

Ha, mais je reconnais ce symbole, c'est celui qui étais illustré dans la lettre. Je dois traverser un mur, si je me rappelle bien. »

Sephiroth entre. Il voit un grand temple, apparemment vide.Il aperçoit le lecteur de carte au fond.

Il y a quelqu'un ? Non, et ben tant pis j'avance.

Sephiroth fais quelque pas, puis s'arrête.

Traverser l'invisible ? J'ai compris !

Il avance les deux mains en avant, tel un homme qui cherche son chemin dans le noir complet.

On ne va pas m'avoir si facilement !

Cesse tes imbécillités.

Hein ? Qui as parlé ?

C'est moi, je suis le chevalier d'or du bélier.

Je m'en doutais. Mais laissez moi, je suis bientôt arrivé.

Non, tu dois traverser mon cristal wall.

Votre cristal quoi ?

Regarde.

Mû apparaît devant Sephiroth, murmure quelque chose, et un mur translucide apparaît devant lui.

Voici le cristal wall. Traverse le pour triompher de ta mission.

(Mais comment il a fait pour apparaître devant moi ? Et comment il a fais pour faire apparaître ce mur ? Je ne comprends rien !)

Tu as l'air troublé, quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Non, pourquoi ça n'irait pas. Je vais le traverser votre mur, rien de plus simple.

Sephiroth se place devant le mur, et tends la main. Sa main ressort du mur, mais du mauvais coté !

Mais, c'est ma main !

En effet, tout ce qui traverse mon mur, ressort du même coté. Regarde, prends cette pierre, et essaye de la lancer sur moi.

(Ce coup ci, je ne raterai pas.)

Il s'empare de la pierre, et la jette de toutes ses forces. Mais celle-ci revient sur lui ! Il esquive la pierre de justesse.

Waouh ! C'était juste !

Quel agilité, tu es l'un des rares à avoir pus éviter ta propre pierre. Quel est ton nom ?

Sephiroth, tachait de vous en souvenir.

Je vois, depuis combien de temps êtes vous au sanctuaire ?

Pourquoi je vous le dirai, vous êtes flic ?

Non, je voulais simplement savoir d'où vous teniez votre pouvoir.

Pouvoir ?

Ce n'est rien, en attendant, trouve un moyen de traverser mon mur.

(Peut être qu'en courrant…)

Il s'élance à pleine vitesse, mais ressort du même coté.

Argh… Ça va être plus difficile que prévu. (Mais, si je contourne son mur, grâce a ma vitesse hyper élevé, il n'y verra que du feu) J'ai trouvé un moyen de traverser votre mur, j'ai mis du temps, mais ça devrait marcher ! Je reconnais que c'était dur, mais votre mur a un point faible !

Ha oui ?

Sephiroth marche jusqu'au mur, et a la vitesse de la lumière contourne le mur, et viens se placer juste devant.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Quel rapidité ! Je suis impressionné, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je t'ai vu contourner mon mur. Sache que je peux me déplacer environ deux fois plus vite que ça. Je suis un chevalier d'or, ne l'oublie pas.

Comment ? Vous m'avez vu ? (Mais comment je vais m'y prendre ?)

(La force de l'amour triomphera !)

(Athéna ? C'était vous ? La force de l'amour triomphera… Je ne vois pas de quoi elle veut parler) Je n'arriverai jamais traverser ce mur…

(Garde espoir au fond de ton cœur)

(Pas de doute c'est Athéna, elle est donc de mon coté.)

Qu est ce que tu prépares ?

Rien, je me concentre. La force de l'amour triomphera !

Qui t'as dit ça ?

Peu importe, (l'amour… Garvera ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça peux m'aider) De quel matière est votre mur ?

Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, mais il n'est pas infranchissable. L'histoire de ce mur remonte à longtemps. A l'époque, Athéna était en danger. Un homme voulait la tuer a édifié ce mur. Mon maître, Sion ne pouvant le traverser, pensait que tout était perdu. Mais sa volonté de sauver Athéna était tellement forte, et la voir dans cette situation, lui a permit de traverser le mur. Depuis ce jour, il a hérité du cristal wall.

(Ha ! tout est clair maintenant, l'amour triomphera ! Comme en son temps, l'amour de Sion pour Athéna a triomphé, mon amour pour Garvera triomphera également.)

Alors, tu abandonnes ?

Moi, abandonné ? Tu me connais mal. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout.

Quel détermination, je t'apprécie.

C'est pas l'heure des compliments, faites les après que j'ai traversé le cristal wall !

Ha ha ha, si tu insistes.

(Imagine qu'à la place de ce chevalier, Garvera t'attends. Je suis sur que ça va marcher ; Attends moi Garvera !)

Il s'avance près du mur. Les yeux rivés vers la porte du fond. En face du mur, il fais un pas, puis deux, traverse le mur. Mais encore une fois du mauvais coté !

Non ! Encore raté !

Ha ha ha ! Alors, je pensais que c'était facile. Courage, concentre toi.

(Qu est ce qui n'a pas marché ? Peut être que si j'imagine Garvera en mauvaise posture…)

Sephiroth ferme les yeux

Sephiroth ! Aide moi, Shaka m'agresse !

Mais je ne peux rien faire !

Vite Sephiroth, il va me tuer ! Traverse ce mur !

Je n'y arrive pas !

Sephi !

Shikki !

Aide nous !

Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour traverser le mur !

Pense avec ton cœur !

Shaka s'apprête à tuer Garvera.

Sephiroth commence à courir, les poings serrés vers Mû.

Garvera !

Il arrive devant le mur, mais il ne fait comme s'il n'existait pas. Il réussis à traversé le mur, et se jette sur Mû !

Meurs !

Hé ! Fais attention !

Hein ? Qu est ce que je fais sur vous ?

Je te poserai bien la même question. Mais félicitations, tu as réussi a traverse mon cristal wall. Comment as-tu fait ?

L'amour a triomphé. L'énigme disait qu'il fallait traversé l'invisible. Donc quelque chose que l'on ne voit pas. Votre mur étant bien visible, je ne pouvais pas le traverser. Fermer les yeux n'étant bien évidemment la solution, j'ai repensé aux paroles d'Athéna : L'amour triomphera. Or, l'amour rends aveugle n'est ce pas ? Donc votre mur est devenu invisible pour moi.

Tu veux dire que tu as réussi à traverser mon cristal wall, grâce a ce dicton, ce jeu de mots.

Sephiroth sourit.

Il faut croire que oui !

Bien, tu peux donc insérer ta carte, mais fais attention, tu vas devoir répondre à une question.

(Mince c'est vrai, j'avais oublié)

Bonne chance

Sephiroth se trouve devant le lecteur de carte, et insère la sienne. Le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds, et il se retrouve avec les pieds liés.

Si j'ai besoin de 7h30 pour réaliser un projet, et que toi tu peux le mener à bien en 5 heures, combien de temps mettrons nous pour réaliser le projet ? Tu as cinq minutes pour répondre à la question

Donc en une heure, il aura réalisé 2/15 du projet, et moi, 1/5. Si, j'additionne, je tombe sur 1/3 du projet en une heure. Donc il me faudra 3 heures.

Exact, tu es libéré

Mû regarde avec des yeux ébahi Sephiroth.

Tu es très intelligent. Quelle vitesse !

Je ne suis pas intelligent, j'ai une pensée élevée.Au revoir, Mû

A bientôt.

Sephiroth sors du temple, et se dirige vers le suivant…


	17. Le retour de l'instinct primaire

**Le retour de l'instinct primaire**

Sephiroth, content de lui, avance en direction du prochain temple.

« Voyons voir, un homme avec un casque, dont la corne est mise en évidence. Ça m'avance pas trop… Et le texte.

Traverse ma défense et accapare toi de mon bien le plus précieux

Ça ne m'aide pas non plus. Je verrais bien à l'intérieur. »

Sephiroth vois une personne à la carrure imposante devant lui, elle porte un casque avec deux cornes.

Sephiroth…

Oui, et vous ?

Je suis le chevalier du Taureau, Aldébaran. Alors comme ça, tu as traversé le Cristal Wall…

Quelle déduction ! Vous êtes un bon vous !

Ne te fous pas de moi insolent. Je vais t'arranger le portait.

On passe tout de suite à l'action ?

Tu ne veux pas que je te serve un café non plus, que j'aie préparé moi-même en plus ! cf. fic d'Athéna

Je crois avoir compris, je dois vous couper la corne ?

Quelle déduction, toi aussi t'es un bon !

(Ha ha ha, le dernier qui a osé se moquait de moi de la sorte à très mal fini.) Je suis prêt.

Prêt ou pas prêt, j'arrive.

Il se met à frotter des pieds, comme le ferait un taureau.

Oh, tu prends ton rôle très a cœur !

Silence !

Il s'élance avec une vivacité extrême, mais Sephiroth arrive à éviter de justesse.

Le jour où tu verras un taureau piétiner un poisson n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! (Il faut que je le provoque à la faute.) Alors gros lard déjà fatigué ? Prends donc un petit café !

Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu vas subir la colère d'Aldébaran.

J'attends de voir, arrête de parler, agit un petit peu, tu deviens lassant.

Il charge de nouveau, met avec moins de vitesse.

On dirait que ma technique marche bien…

Ta technique ? Tu veux dire essayer de me mettre en colère ? Ça ne marchera pas. Par contre, moi je peux facilement y arrivé. Tu sais, depuis que tu as passé le rite d'initiations, et que tu as voulu rencontré Athéna, nous avons tous suivis ton parcours. Je sais en contre partie, que tu n'es pas très habile en amour !

…

Oh, tu sais, tu es comme une rose, tendre de l'intérieur

Silence !

On dirait que ça marche plutôt bien !

(Je ne dois pas entrer dans son jeu)

Alors, tu ne dis rien ?

Non, j'étais en train de me dire ce que tu valais en amour. Tu me critiques, mais à ma connaissance tu vis seul, je me trompe.

…

Tu es simplement jaloux, tu essaye de rabaisser les gens, pour les mettre a ton niveau c'est ça ?

Il recharge avec férocité Sephiroth, qui l'évite toujours aisément.

C'est la guerre psychologique. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas trop grave, il y en a plein qui sont dans ton cas. Qui sont seuls, qui n'ont rien à faire toute la journée, qui font semblant de protéger une Déesse morte depuis des années…

Que dis tu ? Comment peut tu dire ça ? Tu mérites la mort ! Dommage que les autres chevaliers ne peuvent pas nous entendre !

Quel dommage… Je vais te faire une confidence. Je suis l'inexorable !

Quoi ? Toi, l'Inexorable ! Ne me fais pas rire, tu ne serais même pas capable de faire du mal a une mouche… Tu ne sais même pas te battre !

Ha oui…

Il sors sa lame de son fourreau, et coupe une des cornes d'Aldébaran.

Mais… Comment as tu fais ça ?

Ha ha ha !

Il tranche l'autre corne d'Aldébaran

Ha ha ha !

Mais... Je ne comprends rien !

Je suis l'Inexorable, il n'y a rien à comprendre. Et tu sais quoi, je commence à avoir faim. Et je suis content que cela tombe sur toi. De plus si personne ne nous entends ni ne nous vois, après t'avoir tué, je pourrai redevenir le petit Sephiroth doux et ignorant. Tu ne trouves pas sa marrant ?

Mon devoir est de protéger Athéna, je dois par conséquent te tuer.

Je suis terrifié a l'entente de ses mots tu vois. Si tu veux me tuer, commence déjà par me toucher.

Ha oui, mais face à Garvera, tu faisais plus que jouait le jeu non ? Et dans ta chambre ! Ha ha ha ! J'ai bien rigolé : Oh mais c'est quoi ce sentiment ? C'est ça l'amour je suis paralysé…

(Ha ! Je ne dois pas entrer dans son jeu…) Rira bien qui rigolera vers la fin !

Je vois clair dans ton jeu, tu sens que tu vas craquer, mais tu fais tout pour ne pas le montrer

…

Quand je pense tout ce qu'a pus faire ce Shaka avec Garvera…

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Que veux tu qu'ils fassent ? Garvera est un très belle, Shaka l'est également, ils s'entendent bien… Ils font chambre commune…

Il y a une lueur dans les yeux de Sephiroth, ils deviennent en flammes !

**Assez !**

On dirait que j'arrive bien a t'énerver !

**Tu n'aurais jamais du me provoquer. On ne provoque jamais l'Inexorable ! Tu tombes vraiment a pic, j'avais vraiment faim !**

Que veux tu dire ?

Sephiroth, tranche la tête de Aldébaran, avant même qu'il n'est plus voir quoi que ce soit.

Ha ha ha ! Je suis invincible ! Quel bien fou ça me provoque de tuer quelqu'un. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu… Bon maintenant, allons répondre a cette énigme stupide…

Sephiroth insère sa carte. Comme l'autre fois, ses pieds sont attachés.

Une compagnie équatoriale de navigation éprouvait des difficultés à charger une imposante caisse dans la cale d'un de ses cargos. L'équipage…ne pouvait pas la descendre avec la grue, car la caisse et l'ouverture de la calle était pratiquement de la même taille, il n'y avait donc pas de place pour les chaînes et les cordes. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus l'aligner avec la cale et la déposer dedans,

(Ouf, je connais cette énigme, heureusement car elle est très difficile.)

car elle risquait de faire un trou dans le fond du bateau. L'équipage se trouvait sur les docks sous un soleil de plomb et envisageait d'enlever les planches du pont, lorsqu'un matelot eut une excellente idée. Peu après, la caisse était solidement installé dans la cale sans avoir du enlever la moindre planche. Qu a fait l'équipage ? Tu as dix minutes pour répondre à la question

(Ma mère m'a posé cette question il y a longtemps, je suis sauvé) L'équipage a rempli l'espace sous l'ouverture de l'écoutille avec de gros blocs de glace et y ont déposé la caisse, en l'alignant avec l'ouverture de l'écoutille. Lorsque la glace a fondu, la caisse s'est posée délicatement dans la cale.

Exact, tu es libéré.

Je ferais mieux de rentrer, je suis encore sous l'emprise de l'Inexorable, qui sais ce que je suis capable de faire. Et un peu de repos me fera du bien.

Sephiroth se téléporte à la cour du sanctuaire, et rentre dans sa loge.


	18. Le trésor

**Le trésor**

« Quelle journée… J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos. Je ne sais pas ce qui va m'attendre demain. »

Sale obscure

Ha ha ha ! Il est imbattable sous l'effet de la colère !

Le chevalier du taureau l'a appris à ses dépends.

Il faut faire très attention à ne pas le mettre en colère. Il pourrait se retourner contre nous !

Mais enfin, tu oublies qui nous sommes.

Tu as raison, un simple mortel ne peut rien contre nous.

Rêve de Sephiroth.

Sephiroth, tu m'entends ?

Athéna ?

Oui c'est moi. Je suis ton alliée. Tu dois savoir qui sont tes véritables ennemis. Tu te souviens de ce que t'as dit Sofia à propos du rite d'initiation.

Oui, mais je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir.

Quelles étaient les conditions pour ne pas être atteint du Darkmère.

Passer le test.

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça. Je suis sur que tu trouvera.

Sephiroth se réveille.

« Les conditions pour être immunisé ? Je ne m'en souviens plus malheureusement. Mais ça va me revenir. Je vais me diriger maintenant vers le prochain temple. Dommage que je n'ai pas vu Garvera. Mais j'ai une mission a mené à bien. A propos de Garvera… (Cronos, c'est moi, pourrait tu enfermer tous les souvenirs que j'ai de Garvera ?)Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait Mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien… Dans les deux temples, elle m'as permis de triomphe de mes adversaire.»

Sephiroth se dirige jusqu'au téléporteur.

Choisissez votre destination. Entrée du temple du chevalier des gémeaux, Saga.

Sephiroth se dirige vers le temple.

« Bon, quel est ma mission. »

Il voit un homme tenant un bout de papier déchiré.

Trouve ta voie en évitant les illusions, ainsi, tu accèdera à la vérité.

« Et ben, ça va pas être coton… »

Il entre dans le temple. Il voit au fond le téléporteur.

« Où êtes vous ? Personne ? Je vais me diriger vers la sortie…

Il s'approche du boîtier.

Attention, je vais introduire ma carte…

Il insère sa carte. Il se retrouve attaché, comme toujours.

Devine qui vient dîner dit madame Lebeau ? J'ai invite un maximum de personnes. Alors, il y aura mon mari et moi-même, ma sœur, madame Dubois, son beau frère et sa femme charlotte, ma fille Alice, mon avocat Marc et sa femme et sa fille. J'ai également invité madame Frison, la veuve qui vit à coté et sa tante Alexandra. Combien de place dois je prévoir ? Vous avez cinq minutes

Un maximum de personnes vous dites. Marc Lebeau, un avocat, a épousé sa cliente Charlotte, madame Lebeau, et ils ont une fille, Alice Frison, qui est veuve. Sa tante est Alexandra Dubois, la sœur de madame Lebeau. Ce qui fait un total de quatre personnes.

Exact

Bon, j'ai réussi, je vais partir. Mais avant, je vais fouiller ce temple, ça me parait étrange qu'il n'y est personne. Quelles illusions ? Je pensais déjà devoir traverser un labyrinthe, mais il n'en est rien. Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué cette porte. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder, je ne voudrais pas affronter le chevalier d'or. Non, les deux chevaliers d'or. Mais quelque chose me porte à croire qu'il me faut m'aventurer dans ce chemin. J'y vais, je vais m'aventurer, je vais traverser cette porte et affronter mon destin.

Il entre dans la porte, et se retrouve dans une salle immense, ou des centaines de portes se trouvent devant lui. Il y a de vieux escaliers en pierre, et à l'étage supérieur se trouvent encore plein de portes. Ceci sur une dizaine d'étages. Des chemins partent dans tous les sens. Pas de doute, l'homme qui as crée ce chemin était fou.

« Et je dois trouver mon chemin la dedans ? Je ne vais tout de même les essayer toutes ! »

Il ouvre une porte au hasard. Elle est vide.

Je ne vais tout de même pas tout essayer ! Je suis sur qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de trouver quelle est la bonne porte ! Athéna ! Guide moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre un miracle, et j'ai pleins de pouvoir qui ne m'ont jamais servi. C'est l'occasion de les essayer ! »

Des éclairs émanent de la main de Sephiroth. Il jette plein de boules de tonnerre contre les portes. Au bout de deux minutes, plus une porte n'est en place.

« Quelle puissance dévastatrice… Maintenant regardons l'étendue des dégâts… »

Il aperçoit un couloir éclairé.Il s'en approche. Il entre. Une autre porte se situe au fond. Il l'ouvre, et découvre une pièce composée de quatre portes. Une porte a une étoile, deux étoiles, trois et quatre étoiles. Au milieu, sur un autel est gravé : Ces quatre portes symbolisent la vie d'un homme, de la naissance à la mort.

Sephiroth ouvre la porte à une étoile. Il entre dans la porte, mais la salle est vide. La porte se referme derrière lui. Le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Il tombe, mais grâce à son épée qu'il a plantée dans le mur, il se rattrape de justesse.

« C'était moins une… »

Il arrive à remonter, défonce la porte et sors.

« Bon, je dois faire attention, je ne dois pas ouvrir les portes n'importe comment. Mais c'est évident ! Je vais essayer… »

Il franchit la porte à quatre étoiles. Il se retrouve dans une autre pièce, identique à celle d'avant. Il franchit ensuite la porte à deux étoiles. Il retombe de nouveau dans une pièce identique. Il se dirige ensuite vers la porte à trois étoiles. Il arrive dans un nouveau couloir. « J'avais raison, c'était pourtant simple. A la naissance, le bébé marche à quatre pattes, ensuite sur ses jambes, et avant de mourir avec l'aide d'une canne. C'était l'énigme du Sphinx» Il traverse le couloir, et se retrouve face à face a deux chevaliers d'or.

Félicitations, je suis peut être Saga, le chevalier d'or des gémeaux.

Et moi je suis peut être Canon, son frère, également chevalier d'or des gémeaux.

Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et pourquoi peut être ?

Un de nous possède la clé pour ouvrir le trésor. Mais nous ne pouvons te la donner comme ça. Je vais te proposer une sorte d'énigme. Tu vois bien que nous sommes deux jumeaux identiques, et nous avons décidé que Saga dirait toujours la vérité, et que Canon ne ferait que mentir. Saga possède la bonne clé, mais pour l'avoir tu dois la lui demander. Mais tu ne c'est pas qui est Saga et qui est Canon... Pour trouver la solution à cette énigme tu dois nous poser une question.

Très bien.

Sephiroth brandit la Masamune toute ensanglantée.

Hé nous ne voulons pas nous battre !

Attendez. Dis moi, toi. Est-ce que mon épée est pleine de sang ?

Non.

Donc j'en déduis que tu es Canon, vu que tu viens de mentir. Donc Saga

Il s'adresse à l'autre chevalier,

Donne moi la clé.

Très bien, tu as réussi le test avec brio. Tiens, le trésor est a toi. Fais en bon usage.

Sephiroth ouvre un coffre, et trouve un morceau de papier déchiré.

Quoi, j'ai fait tout ça pour ce bout de papier !

C'est un bout de la carte du labyrinthe. Tu devrais être content. Maintenant va !

Sephiroth repars, et sort. Il de dirige vers le prochain temple.


	19. Le royaume des morts

**Le royaume des morts**

Sephiroth avance jusqu'à l'entrée du temple. Il voit un homme, ainsi que la Faucheuse gravée.

Triomphe de moi pour passer.

« Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Je dois simplement tuer mon adversaire, ça va être d'une facilitée déconcertante. »

Il entre dans le temple.

Mais ? C'est quoi tout ça ? Il y a des visages humains sur le mur !

Ha ha ha.

Chouette tapisserie…

Ces visages humains sont tous ceux que j'ai envoyés au royaume des morts.

Et alors ? Ça devrait m'impressionner ? Si tout les gens que j'avais tués seraient sur un mur, même la ligne Maginot ne serais pas assez grande pour tous les accueillir.

Mais moi, je n'ai pas de pitié. J'ai même tué des enfants !

J'ai tué des nouveaux nés, des femmes enceintes…

Et tu es fier de dire ça ?

C'est toi qui dis ça ? Personne ne sait tout le mal que j'ai fais, je ne m'en vante pas. Toi seul sais à présent tous les crimes que j'ai commis. Regarde toi, tu as affiché tous tes trophées sur un mur. C'est toi qui fais le fier. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es fier. Tout le monde peut tuer un enfant sans défense. Mais peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir tuer un chevalier d'or !

Aldébaran… Alors c'était toi !

Il en savait trop… Tout comme toi d'ailleurs. Je suis l'Inexorable.

Je ne te crois pas, comment un être si innocent que toi peut tué un homme ? De plus, tu as passé le rite d'initiations.

Tu sais, il y une autre façon d'être immunisé contre le Darkmère.

Mais tu n'es pas un Dieu, je n'ai donc pas de soucis à me faire.

(Mais oui ! Il faut être un Dieu pour être immunisé contre le Darkmère ! Ça veut dire qu'Ar-Po-Ze est un dieu ?) Merci !

Hein ? Bon, tu dois mourir pour tes crimes. Moi Masque De Mort, chevalier du cancer, je vais t'envoyer au royaume des morts.

Vous les chevaliers d'ors, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Vous parlez, vous parlez, mais jamais d'action. Agis !

Ha ha ha ! Que les vagues d'Hadès t'emportent !

Sephiroth pris par surprise n'as pas le temps d'esquiver cette attaque. Des cercles l'entourent, et son corps tombe au sol, inerte.

Ha ha ha ! Quel imprudent ! Et il a réussi à tuer le chevalier d'or du taureau ? Il doit être très chanceux.

« Mais ou suis je ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? Je suis aux enfers ?

Ceci, c'est en quelque sorte ton ultime étape avant la fin de ton voyage. Tu vas devoir avancer inexorablement vers ta perte.

Qui êtes vous ? Et ne me dites pas que je le saurai en temps voulu !

Qui suis-je ? Ha ha ! Tu le sauras bientôt.

Ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs ! Que va-t-il se passer ?

Après ce long chemin, il y a le puit de l'enfer, autrement appelé le Thanathonaute. Thanatos, étant la divinité de la mort, nautès, qui vient du grec navigateur.

Quoi ?

En gros, tu vas faire un voyage au royaume des morts. Un allé simple pour l'enfer !

Ha ha ha ! Je ne suis pas stupide au point de me jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Je le sais bien. Mais tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ton destin.

Pfff, je suis immortel, et ma mission est de tuer Athéna. Je ne vais pas mourir, ici, j'en suis certain.

Et comment va tu t'y prendre ?

Je ne dévoilai jamais mes plans, surtout à un inconnu.

Un inconnu ? ha ha ha ! Tu as bien changé tu sais.

Changé ? On se connaît ?

Changé oui. Depuis notre première rencontre. Tu n'es plus le même homme que j'ai connu. Attentionné, généreux... Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ici pour t'aider. Je suis venue te faire un cadeau.

Un cadeau ? Vous allez me sortir de là ?

Non, tu viens de me dire que tu pouvais te débrouiller seul, alors j'ai pensé à quelque chose d'autre.

(Mais quel con je suis ! Pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma gueule ?) Quelque chose d'autre ?

Je te donne le pouvoir d'Hadès.

Le pouvoir d'Hadès ?

Il te permet d'être le maître de tes mouvements dès que tu quittes la terre. Comme ici par exemple, ou dans le royaume des ombres.

Et a quoi ça va me servir ?

Tu vas t'en servir immédiatement, mais ce pouvoir te servira à la fin de ta quête également.

A la fin de ta quête ?

Ha, si tu savais. Tu ne connais même pas ta véritable quête.

Si bien sur, tuer Athéna n'est qu'une diversion pour déverser le Darkmère.

Tuer Athéna !

Tu n'étais pas au courrant ?

Si bien sur… Tu ne connais pas l'existence des textes sacrés. Ces textes sacrés indiquent qu'un homme sous l'emprise des Dieux, commettra un acte terrible. Tuer un Dieu.

Tout ce que je vais faire est donc déjà prédit à l'avance ? Mais ou voulez vous en venir ? Je sais que je vais tuer Athéna, ou est le problème ?

Tu ne tueras pas Athéna.

Et pourquoi ça ? attendez ! Cette voix, je la reconnais ! Hadès !

…

C'est vous Hadès ?

…

Personne ne répondit

Je suis sur que c'était Hadès, de toute façon, qui d'autre ça pouvait être. Et j'ai reçu le pouvoir d'Hadès. Et il disait que j'avais ben changé depuis notre première rencontre, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, c'est le seul qui puisse me parler ici. En parlant de ça, je dois trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. _Triomphe de ton ennemi pour passer… _Bon alors qu est ce que tu fous Death Mask. Viens te battre !

Au sanctuaire, temple de Death Mask

Bon, pourquoi son corps est toujours la, il en met du temps pour mourir.

Dans l'antre du Thanathonaute.

Je vais aller voir ce puit de plus près.

Bon, met qu est ce qu'il fait ? Je vais aller voir.

Les deux hommes se retrouvent face a face, jusqu'à côté du trou infini.

Bon, tu sautes. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Exact, je n'ai pas le choix, mais pas maintenant. Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici.

Il sort son épée.

Je vois que tu ne rigoles plus, mais si je parlais de Garvera ?

De quoi ?

… De Garvera !

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez dire…

Ne me dis pas que tu ne te rappelles plus ?

Il est angoissé.

Et comment fais tu pour être libre de tes mouvements ?

Tant de questions… Je ne connais pas de Garvera j'ai des souvenirs d'une certaine Garvera (Si tu les as, tu ferai mieux de les garder, en tout cas pour le moment) Et c'est grâce à Hadès si je suis libre de mes mouvements. Je suis son allié, il m'a offert ce pouvoir.

…

Tout ne semble pas se passer comme prévu. Mais tes souffrances vont enfin finir.

… Je…

Death Mask ne pouvait plus bouger. Sephiroth, ou plutôt l'Inexorable s'approcha de lui. Il le poussa dans le puit sans fond.

(Non ! Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas ! Vite Sephiroth)

Il rattrape la main Death Mask, qui est au dessus du vide.

Non, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir de la sorte.

(Ouf, j'ai bien compris que ma dernière heure a sonné, mais je ne me ferais plus avoir, il va regretter ce qu'il a fait !)

Je m'en voudrais terriblement.

Merci ! Tu as bon fond, finalement.

Ha ha ha !** J'ai faim !**

Quoi ?

Il sort son épée, et tranche la gorge de Death Mask. Un flot de sang asperge Sephiroth, qui se lèche les babines.

**HA HA HA ! Je suis l'Inexorable !**

Il laisse retomber le corps de Death Mask dans le puit.

Sephiroth se réveille dans le temple. Il voit le corps de Death Mask se dématérialiser.

Bon, l'énigme maintenant.

Il insère la carte comme d'habitude.

Sur un galion, se trouvait un certain nombre de chats, plusieurs pirates, le cuisinier et le capitaine unijambiste. Tout ceux-ci totalisaient 15 têtes, et 41 jambes. Combien y avait il de chat à bord ? Vous avez 5 minutes

Ha non ! Je ne trouve pas ! Quand je deviens l'Inexorable, je n'arrive plus réfléchir ! Pense, pense, pense !

Plus que trente seconde

Les jambes de Sephiroth sont ensevelies, ainsi que la moitié de son corps. Il ne lui reste maintenant que la tête.

(Dis n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as plus le temps !) Satané chat !

Six !

Quoi ? Euh… SIX !

Bonne réponse !

Il s'en a fallu de peu, mais qui m'as aidé ? (Personne, voyons) Non, j'ai entendu une voix me le dire ! Peut être Athéna. Bon, je vais rentrer, un peu de repos me fera énormément de bien ! Mais maintenant je dois faire attention, plus jamais je ne tente d'énigme quand je suis sous l'effet de la colère.


	20. Coup de couteau

**Coup de couteau**

Sephiroth rentre dans sa loge, épuisé.

« Pfiou, je suis crevé. J'ai déjà traversé quatre des douze temples, en seulement deux jours. Demain, je resterai ici, au sanctuaire. Ça me fera du bien. (A propos de cette Garvera, tu as quoi dessus Cronos ?)Attends, je te transfère toutes mes données. Garvera ! Comment ais je pus l'enlever de ma tête ! Je me sens déjà mieux maintenant ! Je vais essayer de la trouver dès ce soir, pour pouvoir peut être passé la journée demain avec elle. Si elle le veut bien. Je pourrai lui présenter mes excuses. (Mais t'excuser de quoi ?) Oui, c'est vrai… De ne pas avoir lu sa lettre ? (Elle a du prendre du temps pour écrire cette lettre, spécialement pour toi. Le moins que tu puisse faire, c'est la lire non ? Elle risque d'être déçu.) Mais je suis toujours franc, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait marqué sur la lettre, je ne peux pas jouer le jeu. Je préfère lui dire la vérité. Je ne veux pas être un menteur. (Lui dévoileras tu tes sentiments ?) Non ! J'attendrai d'avoir traversé les douze temples. Ça me donnera une raison de réussir, je ne veux pas mourir avant de lui avoir fais paraître mes sentiments. (N'oublie pas, tu es immortel.) Mais, lâche moi cinq minutes ! Je m'imagine déjà avoir triompher de tous les chevaliers d'or, et Garvera serait la. Elle m'attendrait, un grand sourire. Nous irions nous promenés, je lui avouerai mes sentiments, et ce sera le début d'une très grande histoire… Nous aurions un enfant, non deux, un garçon et une fille… (Le meilleur moyen d'être déçu, c'est de se bercer d'illusions.) Arrête de casser l'ambiance ! Et puis d'ailleurs, t'es qui ? (Mais je suis ta conscience bien sur. Je veux juste éviter que tu sois triste, si elle ne t'acceptait pas comme tu le voudrais. Imagine le choc !) Tu as raison, vaut mieux être réaliste. Bon, c'est sur que je ne la trouverai pas là. Je vais prendre une douche, et après j'irai faire un tour. »

Sephiroth sort de la douche encore fumante, et ouvre la penderie.

« Bon, qu est ce que je vais mettre ? Je ne sais pas… Short tee shirt ? Non, cette personnalité ne me va pas. Le blanc est la couleur de l'innocence pure. Mais je ne veux pas. Je veux du noir ! C'est ça, je m'habillerai en noir, comme toujours. Mais je prendre le soin de choisir mes habits. Je dois mettre tous les atouts de mon côté. Bon, je vais aller la chercher. (Si ça se trouve tu fais tout ça pour rien !) Je ne relève même pas. »

Sephiroth sort de sa loge, et commence à faire le tour du sanctuaire. Il va au terrain d'entraînement, vide. Il refais le tour du sanctuaire, cherche dans les couloirs, va faire un tour près de la cour, mais rien.

« C'est toi qui m'a porté la poisse ! Mais, elle doit être avec shaka ! Pourquoi je n'y est pas pensé plus tôt ? »

Le soleil se couchait, il commençait à faire nuit. On ne voyait plus grand-chose, à part un splendide ciel étoilé.

« A moins que… »

Sephiroth se dirige vers une colline, plus précisément la colline qu'il avait montée avec Garvera quelques jours plus tôt. Il la découvrit, seul, sous l'arbre.

Garvera !

Elle lève la tête, elle est en pleure.

Va t en !

Mais pourquoi ? Mais sur tes joues, mais tu pleures.

Va t en sil te plait.

(Bon, faux pas faire le con, remonte lui le moral. Le meilleur moyen, c'est de la faire rire) Tu as une poussière dans l'oeil ?

Elle esquisse un petit sourire.

Ce n'est pas le moment…

(Continue, va y !) Mais que suis-je bête, tu transpires simplement des yeux !

Hi hi hi !

(Mes blagues ont fais rire quelqu'un ! Et en plus c'est Garvera !)

Ton pull est à l'envers !

(Mais quel con ! La méga boulette !) Euh…

Oh Sephiroth, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Il la sers dans ses bras, et elle pose délicatement sa petite tête sur ses épaules.

Toi aussi tu m'as terriblement manqué. Mais pourquoi pleure tu ? Sèche tes larmes, et explique moi tout.

Pourquoi, pourquoi tu n'est pas venu au rendez vous ?

Le rendez vous ? (Mince la lettre !) Ah, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je n'ai pas pus lire ta lettre…

Ha oui ?

Elle semble déjà moins triste.

Je suis encore désolé, mais, je ne me souviens plus ou je l'ai mise. J'ai cherché partout, mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Je suis profondément désolé.

Donc, tu ne sais rien, tu n'as rien lu ?

Non, rien du tout. J'espère que ce n'était pas important.

Non, pas du tout !

Mais pourquoi pleurez tu alors ? (Mais non ! Tu va tout gâcher, ne lui ressasse pas de mauvais souvenirs !)

Je… Je croyais … Je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Je t'avais demandé dans la lettre de me rejoindre au terrain d'entraînement, pour de nouveau s'amuser. Oui, c'est ça, pour s'amuser. Mais quand tu n'es pas venu, je me suis fais du soucis. Surtout que tu voulais rencontrer Athéna, j'avais peur que tu es péri lors de ton voyage.

Tu… T'inquiétais pour moi ?

Bien sur !

Mais Shaka ?

Shaka… Il… Je commençais à en avoir mare de lui, après tout si je l'ai quitté il devait bien y avoir une raison ! Je cherchais plutôt quelqu'un de plus intentionnés, de gentil, qui est à l'écoute de mes problèmes…

Mais ça n'existe pas !

(Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas lui dire ! Je t'aime Sephiroth ! )

Moi aussi, je me suis fais du soucis pour toi. Je t'ai cherchée partout aujourd'hui. Sais tu que grâce a toi, j'ai réussi le cristal wall (et que j'ai tue Aldébaran, au passage !) ?

Grâce a moi ? Mais comment ?

(Finalement, je me maîtrise. Je n'ai pas encore dit de bêtise.) L'amour triomphera.

L'amour triomphera ?

Ce sont les mots qu'Athéna m'as dit, quand j'étais sur le point de craquer. Mais connais tu l'histoire du Cristal Wall ?

Oui, c'est l'amour de Sion vers Athéna, qui lui a permis de le traverser.

Tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

(Il m'aime ! Sephiroth m'aime !) Euh… Non, je ne vois pas. Vraiment pas.

(Je vais pas lui faire un dessin non plus ! C'est évident !) Ce n'est pas grave… Ce n'est pas important…

(Alors comme ça mon amour n'est pas important ! Mais il faux dire que je ne l'aide pas non plus. Il a eu du mal à m'avouer son amour, mais il ne l'a pas fait concrètement. Mais je n'arrive pas lui rendre la pareille. Je n'ai qu'à lui dire…)

En tout cas, avoir parlé avec toi m'as ait terriblement plaisir. Quand j'aurai tous les temples, je te réserverai une surprise. J'espère vraiment qu'elle te fera plaisir.

Venant de toi, c'est sur qu'elle me fera plaisir.

(Mais ! Elle me fait des avances ? Mais non, elle est simplement gentille, tu t'imagine quoi. Il ne va rien se passer de plus.) C'est gentil. Oh regarde une étoile filante ! Fais vite un vœu ! (Je souhaite vivre avec toi Garvera…)

(Je souhaite passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, Sephiroth)

Alors, t'as souhaité quoi ?

Si je le dis, ce ne se fera pas.

Mais ce ne sont que des superstitions.

Peut être, mais mon vœu me tient beaucoup a cœur. Je voudrais à tel point qu'il se réalise. Tiens, c'est ta cape, je te la rends.

Non merci, garde la. Comme ça, je serai toujours en quelque sorte avec toi.

A cause de l'odeur qu'elle dégage ? (Non, je ne voulais pas me monter méchante, mais tu comprends, je ne peux pas t'avouer mes sentiments.)

(Mais pourquoi je me ridiculise a chaque fois.)

Bon, nous ferions mieux de rentrer, sinon, nous ne verrons plus rien.

D'accord

Sephiroth pars devant, et Garvera murmure.

Je t'aime !

(Elle a dit je t'aime !) Pardon ?

(Non, chut tais toi !) Euh, j'ai dit, … Tu me sèmes ! Oui, tu avances trop vite pour moi. Tu pourrais attendre ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul ! (désolé d'être si cruelle…)

Pardon. (Elle ne m'aime pas, c'est sur. Elle ne me traiterait pas comme ça.)

Arrivé devant la porte de la loge de Sephiroth.

Et bien, bonne nuit !

Bonne nuit Garvera.

Il tend le front, mais Garvera l'esquive, et repars sans se retourner. Il retourne dans sa loge, désappointé. Il semblait être un mort vivant, il avait le regard vide. Tout venait de s'écrouler. Il ferma la porte, et s'assis sur le fauteuil. Mais Garvera était à la porte.

(Mais qu ai-je fais, comment j'ai pu le faire souffrir ainsi ? Je suis un monstre ! Je vais aller m'excuser.)

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai tout fichu par terre !

Il pleure.

Maintenant je suis sur, personne ne m'aime dans ce monde. Je ne suis qu'un bon a rien ! J'ai attendu de longs jours pour la revoir. Je suis ravagé par l'amour, spiralé de passion et voila que j'ai tout fichu par terre. Je l'ai fais fuir… J'en attends beaucoup trop d'elle ! Elle ne doit pas m'aimer, surtout après cette soirée. Je me suis encore fais de faux espoir. Je m'étais fixé un but, je voulais à tout prix la revoir, mais elle de son coté, m'a carrément abandonné. Ca me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. Le destin s'est encore bien joué de moi, il adore me faire souffrir… Je préfère encore redevenir l'Inexorable… Mais qui m'aime ? Je suis rejeté par tout le monde. Elle me déteste… La seule fille que j'aime de tout mon cœur me déteste ! Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit tout de suite que je l'aimais, plus explicitement. Je voulais lui dire en ayant réussi à avoir traversé les temples, mais j'aurai du lui dire tout de suite ! Elle n'aura plus de cadeau à présent, ça ne fera que l'énerver encore plus, et elle ne voudra plus jamais me voir ! Tous mes espoirs se sont écroulés d'un seul coup. Toutes mes croyances… C'est de ma faute ! Je dois lui dévoiler mes sentiments… Il faut que j'arrête de tout garder pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas… Si seulement elle savait à quel point je l'aime… Ma vie n'est que misère, et sur le coup, je regrette vraiment d'être immortel.

(Immortel ? J'ai du mal entendre) Oh Sephiroth, je suis désolé, si je savais. Je m'excuse, je ne pouvais pas savoir. J'arrive, tu as assez souffert comme ça. Je viens assouvir tes souffrances…


End file.
